The Dream
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: "A dream I had when I was a little child has came back to haunt me tonight, leaving more questions with no answers once again." Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I'm not supposed to be doing a new story since I'm WAY behind on my other ones, but I just had to write this story! I have know idea where the idea came from, but all I know its not like my other ones. My very first EVER angst/suspense story. So be nice. Constructive criticism welcome and if I did anything wrong, don't mind correcting me. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ps: the entire story is in Yugi's point of view, or until I change it...**

* * *

The Dream

Chapter 1

_He opened the big double doors with his bag slung around his shoulders looking around in awe. A red tie hung around his neck over a white shirt. He was also wearing a dark blue jacket with long grey pants and black shoes. The building he was in looked like a school. A VERY big school. There was a library seen close by and a gym down the hall. He was standing in the front of the school looking around. Several staircases could also be seen in the corners along with what seemed to be a workshop right next to one of them. The weird thing was that there were no students or anyone around. It looked like a ghost school. I pondered to myself what was going on until the scene changed. Everything went blurry and I closed my eyes._

_When I opened my eyes again, the scene was different. This time I saw the stranger walking down one of the many hallways of the school. He wasn't smiling. He looked lost. The same way a new kid would feel on his first day of school I guess. I saw him glance into classrooms as he passed by seeing students laughing and giggling to themselves. The hallway itself was deserted as well. Even though I can see the students laughing, I couldn't HEAR them. It freaked me out a little. Everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Then the scene changed again. And this scene frightened me the most._

_I saw the stranger running. He was running so fast I doubt his feet were touching the ground. This scene was definitely not in slow motion. Everything was going so fast! The stranger looked scared. Or, I thought he was scared. I couldn't see his face but I know I must have held a panicked expression. I also saw him turn around a few times. I also turned around. I saw a person. A really big person. Or, I thought it was a person. I didn't know. All I saw was a black outline of whoever was chasing him. _

_I turned back to the stranger and I saw him speed up, trying to run faster. I can practically hear my heart thumping faster and faster, as if I was watching a very intense movie. I tried to tell the stranger to hide but I couldn't even hear my own voice. When I looked around me, I froze. There was nothing in sight for miles! It was as if this chase is being held in a huge empty parking lot! There were no trees, buildings, cars, people, nothing! Even the skies held no clouds! It was just me, the stranger, and his attacker. _

_He was still in his school uniform but he didn't have his bag on. He had a few bruises on his cheek and his arm. His sleeves were folded to his elbows as well. Then suddenly I saw the stranger heading towards a bus. _

_"Wait what! A bus? In the middle of nowhere!" _

_I looked and certainly enough, there was a red and white bus right in the middle of nowhere. I saw the stranger head towards the bus in attempt to hide from his attacker. He ran in and I saw that the bus was empty! There were no passengers or even a driver. But that really caught my eye was that the stranger still paid a bus ticket. I left me baffled for while. We were in the front of the bus when we heard something. Running footsteps approaching the bus. I saw the stranger turn around and his eyes went wide. I also turned around and screamed. The attacker was right infront of us! Or him? _

_I saw the stranger dodge the attack of his attacker. The attacker slammed himself into the driver seat missing the stranger by a centimetre I saw the stranger look back in fear but the attacker was already up chasing after him. The stranger ran to the back of the bus hoping to get out by the back door. The bus wobbled with the running people inside which made the attacker struggle a little, but he was still right behind the stranger. The stranger saw this and crashed through the closed back doors of the bus. I saw him stumble from the impact and he fell. My heart stopped. I saw him get up on his hands and knees. Then, he looked back and his eyes widened._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"ARGH! Stupid alarm clock!" I took the clock and threw it across the room. I sat up and pulled my blanket up to my chin. I sighed. "The dream came back. I can't believe it. After so many years it came back to haunt me. For the THIRD time!" I got frustrated and hid under the blanket.

I couldn't believe what I saw in my dream. I had this dream twice before. When I was younger. But they never went this far. When I was a little child and I had this dream, it never went this far. I always saw up to when the stranger puts in the bus ticket and turns around. I never got this far like last night. The dream continued but left me on a cliffhanger. I wonder what happened to the stranger. Well, not a stranger anymore. I know who that mysterious person is now. I found that last night.

It was.. I couldn't believe it myself but, it was Atem! All my life I never knew who that person was. Now the spirit of the puzzle has come and gone and I have this stupid dream again. And it was him that was in the dream! He was the one in trouble. I wonder why though. What was going on. Why am I having this dream and why is it Atem. What does this dream mean. It happened a more than twice so it should mean something right? Or is it that I'm just missing him too much? I guess I'll never know..

I climbed out of bed wondering about my dream again. I bent down to pick up the alarm clock and put it on the nightstand once again. If only there wasn't school today that caused my clock to ring. I would have known what happened when he fell out of that bus. Did he get caught? Did he run away? Is he hurt? "Stupid dreams!" I mumbled to myself.

Sighing I took a shower and got dressed for school. I guess I'll just have to wait until I have that dream again. Maybe then I'll know what happened. That is, if I ever dream it again. But, I'm sure I will. Though now it's a thought stuck in my mind. I'll just put it behind me and headed downstairs. I can already hear Joey throwing a fuss about who gets my toast! I smiled to myself as I greeted them.

* * *

**Just tell me if I did something wrong or made a mistake anywhere. Like I said, its my first time writing a story like this so be nice! Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've decided to continue the story! Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome. Review!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 2

Trying to keep in a yawn, I got into his PJ's and crawled into bed. Today was going to be an extremely hectic day for me. My grandpa has been out of town for two weeks to visit his good old friend professor Hawkins and had left the shop in my care to take care of while he was gone. Today has been very busy and it was just me alone, trying to do it all. I couldn't call Joey for help, he went to visit his little sister Serenity for a few days. Tea was rehearsing for a dance recital that coming up soon and Tristan was somewhere being, well, Tristan.

I yawned again while lying down for a good night earned rest. Tomorrow the shop was closed so I got to sleep in a little longer. I turned off the alarm clock making sure it wouldn't wake me up early, like it usually does telling me it's time to work or get to school. Settling into my pillow feeling warmth surround me, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

DING DONG

- Midnight -

Sweat poured from my body while my heart pounded in my chest ready to make a run for it. I was shaking in pure fear and was just staring at the wall straight ahead. All that was going through my head right now was, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem...

I had that dream again. I wished that the dream would come back and it did. But I decided it's one of my regrets. I just wanted it to end. To stop. I couldn't take it anymore. The dream continued again but left me guessing again. The ending was much worst though. What was that thing? Shadows? Is Bakura back? Was it a sign or something? No. It couldn't have been Bakura. I fell back onto my pillow shutting my eyes remembering the dream.

I saw him. I saw Atem! But, what was chasing him. I just couldn't figure it out. Atem looked scared. Terrified actually. I remembered seeing Atem crash through the back doors of the bus and he stumbled and fell. He looked back and all there was was pure terror in his eyes. What happened next was something I would never forget...

_I saw Atem look back. His eyes widening. I turned around as well and saw the attacker. He was reaching out to grab for Atem. But Atem was quicker. He quickly got up and turned around to run but crashed into something. It was the attacker! But wait, the attacker was still in the bus. Atem seemed to have noticed this when he saw two of them. He was trapped._

_I couldn't believe his eyes. Was it over? Is it too late? He screamed out to Atem to run. But Atem stood there staring at the two attackers. One of the attackers grabbed his wrist and he finally came back to his senses. He lashed out trying to pull his hand away. But the black creatures or whatever they were wasn't even fazed by his attempts to get away. _

_As usual they underestimated him and Atem tried to run. But went face first into another attacker. There were three of them now! They circled around him blocking all hope for escape. But Atem wasn't finished. He tried to squeeze between them and he did. But was quickly caught again and this time they grabbed him by the waist. There were four of them now. It seemed everytime Atem tried to escape another attacker came. _

_They took Atem by the waist and hoisted him into the air dangling him from their arms. Atem but the arm of whoever was holding him captive and that attacker dropped him. Atem quickly got up and tried to run off again but was stopped when he looked around him there were attackers. They looked like shadows in a human form. Atem was giving up. He was surrounded by almost fifteen attackers. _

_I looked at him pleading that he might find someway out of this. But no one saw me. He was in the middle surrounding them all. I saw the creatures smirk. Or what looked like a smirk and began to walk towards him. All Atem could do was stand there. I saw him looking for a way out but seeing there was none he gave up. Knowing they would catch him._

_One of the creatures crept up behind Atem and captured him in a headlock lifting him off the ground. I panicked and ran straight towards him seeing that he was having a hard time to breath. He asked them what they wanted from him between gasps and struggles to stay conscious. _

_The creatures just laughed as he struggled to breath. He started to go a little blue from lack of air. I saw hi eyes roll back a little and his movements slowed. The creatures just stood there. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't! I tan towards Atem to help him. I tried to claw the creatures arm off of him but, I just passed right through them. They started to laugh again. I thought they were laughing at me. But they weren't. Atem had stopped moving. All but twitches were left. His eyes were closed and at that note they dropped him to the ground. Then the creatures disappeared._

_I dropped to the ground next to Atem's almost lifeless body. I didn't know what to do. I sat there staring at him letting my unknown tears fall to the ground. I tried to touch him. Comfort him in anyway I could. But my fingers just ran though him._

_While I was mourning I didn't notice the black cloud on the ground moving closer to Atem's body. When I finally did notice was when the black cloud covered up almost half of his body. I got scared. What was happening. My heart started to pound as I realised what was happening. The creatures are taking him with them! They got to his neck, then his ears, and a few more seconds he was totally engulfed in the darkness. I saw a pool of black and then it started to fade. When it was gone, so was Atem. He's gone._

That was when I woke up. Lying on my pillow I gazed to the ceiling seeing the sun rise though the window. I got up and pushed it open letting fresh air hit my face. I crawled back into bed after that trying to go back to sleep. I had all day. Hopefully the next time I dream. I'll find Atem. And get him out of there. With that in my head I fell asleep. Sleeping a dreamless sleep..

* * *

**Haha so how was it! XD please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally figured what to write for this chapter! Thanks to my dear BFF! And now, the plot REALLY starts here. So, we begin!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 3

It's been almost three weeks since I've had _that _dream. It didn't bother me that much anymore, though, I still want to know what could've caused me to dream such a thing. My best friend, a brother to me, in danger.

Today I was going to do something about it. My curiosity has finally gotten the best of me and I wanted to know what's going on. So, with my friends, Joey, Tristan and Tea, we all made our way to the Ishtar home, where all my questions would hopefully be answered.

"Hey Yug?" Joey said, glancing down at me as we walked.

"Yea Joey?" I asked him.

"Why are we going to Marik's house again?" He asked me.

"I just need to ask them something." I said to him, not meeting his gaze.

"Alright." Joey said turning back to his walking.

We finally got to their home. Tristan knocked, and a few seconds later the door opened and a tanned skin Egyptian replaced it. Golden bands on his arms, with golden earrings dangling from his ears. His white blonde hair that grew all the way to his shoulders. Cream coloured pants with a violet, sleeveless shirt. He no longer had the millenuim rod since it disappeared with all the other items when the Pharaoh left.

"Hey guys!" Marik said happily seeing us at his door. "Please come in." He said, stepping aside for us to enter. Once we entered, he led us to the couch where we sat down.

"So, what are you doing in Domino?" Tristan suddenly blurted out. "Shouldn't you be in Egypt or something? Uh.. If you don't mind me asking.."

"No it's okay Tristan." Marik told him. "This is where we live when we're in Domino."

Ishizu then walked in with some cold drinks and set them on the coffee table. "We're actually here by the request of Yugi." Isis said, looking towards me. "He said it was important. So, we came to see what's the problem."

Suddenly, all eyes were turned towards me. "Yug.." Joey said, turning towards me. "What's going on?"

"What aren't you not telling us Yugi?" Tea's gentle voice asked me. Tristan just looked at me with a wondering stare. I was feeling really nervous, but, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"Well, you see.. Um.." I began, but nerves took over and I couldn't go on.

"It's okay Yugi." Marik said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can trust us."

And so I did. I took a deep breath and told them everything. I told them from the day I first had the dream, with the unknown person, until a few weeks ago when I found out who the person was. And about the dream being repeated more frequently almost every week.

When I was done, I looked at the faces of my friends which held shocked expressions. Joey was the first to break the silence. "Why didn't ya tell us you were having those dreams. We could've helped you Yug."

Tea was next to speak. "I knew something was wrong, but, I didn't think that it would be this." She said, referring to my dreams.

Tristan was next to speak. He looked at me long and hard. "So, what does it mean?" Tristan finally said. That same question was on everyone's mind.

"That's why I'm here. I want to know the same thing. I thought you guys would know what to do."

I looked up at Marik and Ishizu hoping they would finally say something. I saw them glance nervously at eachother and then looked at the floor.

"I think it would be best if we told them." Marik said to Ishizu.

"No!" Ishizu exclaimed. "We can't."

"We can't what?" I asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"C'mon! Spill it already!" Joey said standing up looking totally frustrated.

Marik looked at Ishizu with pleading eyes. She finally gave in. "Fine." She told Marik. "We'll tell them."

"Tell us what?!" I practically begged, jumping up from my seat.

Marik took a deep breath and looked into my eye. "There's something we didn't, couldn't tell you." He said.

"What is it!" I said getting impatient.

"It's about the Pharaoh." Ishizu told us.

"Remember when the Pharaoh left." Marik asked me looking nervous and then to the rest of the gang.

"Yea." I told him. "He went to the afterlife, after, I defeated him..." I trailed off looking down, remembering that moment.

"What are you trying to say?" Tea asked, getting tired of the suspense.

"Yea! C'mon tell us!" Joey exclaimed.

"The Pharaoh never left." Marik exclaimed, making all of us look up at him in shock.

"What?!" I blurted out after a few seconds, not believing what I've just been told.

Marik looked at me before saying, "Atem is here, in Domino City."

* * *

**There! The next chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a little short, though it will be longer the next time. My inspiration just went to ZERO from here on. (Sighs) oh well, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! My inspiration finally kicked in and I have a great chapter for you all! So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Dream

Chapter 4

We all just stared at Marik and Ishizu at the news they have been just told. "W-wh-why? How?" Was all the came fumbling out of my mouth.

"Marik! What kind of bad joke is this!" Joey yelled slamming his hands onto the small coffee table.

"It's not a joke Joey," Marik said calmly.

"The Pharaoh is really here," Ishizu also added in. "He's been distant and didn't tell us what happened. We weren't quite sure ourselves what happened."

"Then how did you know he was here?" I asked, my eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"We didn't know until a few weeks ago." Marik said quietly. "We- actually I saw him while I was taking a morning walk. At first I thought it was you and ran up to say hi. But he turned around, and I realised it wasn't him."

_- Flashback -_

_"Yugi! Yugi!" A voice called out to a tri-coloured hair teen as he walked. Marik ran up to him and stopped as the figure turned around. _

_"Yes?" Was the firm, yet calm reply. _

_Marik was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his eyes! "Yugi?" Marik asked, hesitant to even say that it was even Yugi._

_ "Sorry but I think you have the wrong person," YUGI said. _

_"Uh yeah I guess I do.." Marik said, still a little shocked while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He gave a little wave as YUGI turned around and walked away._

_"It couldn't have been..." Marik thought silently to himself. "But it looked just like him!" Marik exclaimed, catching a few stares from people walking by. "He's the same. The same firm, purple eyes. The height, the way he talked. Even the golden bangs that went upwards in his hair instead of staying down. Everything was the same. Except for his skin, which was slightly tanned. He had a white shirt on with a red tie. Long grey pants with back shoes. A navy blue jacket hung over his arms since the day was pretty humid He had a black bag slung over his shoulders as well. "It can't be.." Marik thought to himself once more as he turned and walked away._

_- Flashback End -_

As Marik finished telling what he saw that day, all that was given to him was shocked and curious expressions. I was the first to speak.

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked.

Marik looked at me. "I'm not sure, but I think it was. But then again, it could just be a mistake."

"How can it be a mistake!" Tristan shouted. "Everything matches up! I has to be him!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions guys." Tea said silencing Tristan from his outburst.

"Tea's right," I said, turning back to Marik. "But we have to make sure. Do you remember where you saw him?" I asked Marik.

"Sadly no." Marik said looking to the ground.

I sighed, but then perked up as an idea struck me. "Did you notice anything specific on him. Something that can tell us where to find him?" I asked him, hoping he knew something that can help. Marik thought for a moment. He then shook his head.

"Sorry Yugi, I saw nothing." I sighed once again and stared at the carpeted floor.

"Hey!" Tea suddenly exclaimed, making everyone turn towards her.

"What is it Tea?" Marik asked.

"Did you think of anything?" I asked.

"Actually Yes! I did!" Tea said standing up.

"So what is it?" Joey said getting impatient.

"I was getting there." Tea huffed. putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Joey.

After a few seconds of glaring, Tea told then her idea.

"You do remember what he was wearing right?" Tea asked Marik. All eyes soon went to Marik.

"Of course I do. A white shirt, red tie, grey pants, black shoes, and a navy blue jacket." Marik said, unsure of what Tea was trying to say.

"Did you happen to see any, Logo on his jacket?" Everyone realised what she was getting at and turned towards Marik hopefully.

"Marik went into deep thought once again." After a few minutes, he perked up. "Yes! I do! I did see one."

Tristan punched the air in joy while I gave a sigh of relief. Joey just held a confused expression.

"Do you know what I looks like, what was written on it?" Tea then asked.

Marik replied, "Yes. The initials are M.H" he said. Then all of a sudden, Joey perked up.

"Okay! Would someone tell me what the hell just happened!"

I then took a few minutes to explain it to Joey while everyone finally relaxed.

"Remember what Marik said, that "Atem" had a jacket in his arms?" Joey nodded is head Yes and looked at me to continue. "Well," Tea figured, "guessing from the outfit, he was wearing a uniform of some sort." Joey finally caught on.

"So you guys guess that there would probably be a logo on it, right!" Joey asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"So all we have to do now, is figure out what M.H. means, and we'll find our guy!" Tristan said.

"Right Tristan." Marik said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Joey asked everyone.

Tea had a big smile plastered onto her face. "Let's ask the internet!" Everyone laughed at the obvious and started their online hunt.

It didn't take long to find what they were looking for. They just typed in the initials and the place popped right up.

"Meadowvale High," Yugi read out loud.

"So he goes to school?" Tristan asked, surprised for some reason.

"I guess so." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where is it then?" Joey asked as they all headed back to the couches.

"From the address I'm guessing all the way on the other side of town," Tea added, answering all of their questions.

"So, when do we go?" I asked, facing them all.

"Tomorrow." Marik said. "The faster, the better it is for us."

They all nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow will be the most toughest day of their lives, even if we didn't notice yet.

* * *

**So! What did you think! Like? Dislike? Please tell me in the simple thing called a Review They will be very much appreciated. sorry it was a little short. Had too or else it would turn out to be a super long chapter XD Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The new chapter for this story! Hope you enjoyed, and, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly as we walked, all of us in our own thoughts, not sure what's going to happen. So many questions, yet, no answers.

"When are we going to get there, Tea?" Was the very irritated voice that came from Joey.

Tea sighed, and for the millionth time she answered, "The school is just around the corner Joey."

We skipped school that day, finding that a day wouldn't hurt, besides, we skipped A LOT of it saving the world and tournaments in a few months back. So a day couldn't hurt. Anyway, this day was important for us all. We were finally going to see of the Pharaoh was here, or not.

Sure enough, just as Tea had said, a huge school rose up infront of us.

"Meadowvale High..." I said, looking up in awe at the sight of the huge school.

The school looked amazing. The big, glass double doors stood shut, sometimes opening as a student walked in. The brown bricks going neatly all the way up. Three floors to be exact. The windows shone brightly, and not a single speck of dust or graffiti was found. The big welcome Board stood proudly at the entrance, "Welcome to Meadowvale High."

After a few more moments of staring, we all turned our gazes to the crowd of students outside. The students were all wearing the same outfit that Marik had described seeing the Pharaoh in. The students were all chatting away happily with eachother, completely unaware of us standing infront of their school.

But me and the rest of the gang were all looking around, hoping to see if Marik was right. All of us looked around for that specific person.

After a few moments of looking around, Tristan spoke up, "I don't think he's here guys.." He said scratching the back of his head. "I can't see him anywhere."

"I agree with Tristan. I don't see him anywhere either," Tea spoke up soon after.

"Well try harder! He's gotta be here!" Joey exclaimed quickly looking at the two and then turning his eyes back on the students.

"Why don't we just go in and ask if a person named, 'Atem' goes to this school, "Marik said shrugging.

"Not a bad idea," Tea said.

"What do you think Yugi?" Tristan asked turning towards me.

I didn't respond or turn around for that matter. My eyes were locked on one place, but the others didn't notice.

"Earth to Yugi! You in there!" Joey yelled out.

I blinked before snapping out of my trance and looking at him. "Heh, sorry Joey." I said, rubbing my head sheepishly.

"What did you see?" Joey asked.

I blinked and looked at the group, my eyes sparkling. "I found him," I whispered quietly, a little bit shocked myself.

"What?" Tristan asked not hearing what I said, while the others just gave him curious glances.

"I found him," I said a little more loudly.

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Marik's eyes widened as what I said finally sunk in.

"Really!" Joey cried out, looking around wildly.

"Where?" Tea asked as she too looked around.

"H-he's under the big oak tree..." I said, still dazed about finding him. "Or, I think it's him..?"

The others looked to where I had pointed to. Sure enough, under the oak tree, a figure with wild, tri coloured hair, tanned skin was hunched over reading. His purple eyes darting back and forth as he read.

"That's him alright," Marik said turning back towards us as we all turned around to look at eachother.

"Now what?" Tea asked, her hands clasped together as curiosity glistened in her eyes.

"We go confront him," Marik said, matter-of-factly.

We all nodded as we made our way quickly over to the big oak tree.

As they made their way over, a thought then crossed my mind, "What do we ask him?"

All feet stopped moving as the sudden realisation hit them dead on as well.

Tea facepalmed, Joey almost fell over, Marik was deep in thought and Tristan held the same expression just like Tea and Joey.

"We, haven't thought of that..." Marik said as he slowly looked at me.

"So, what do we-" The shrill sound of a bell rang through the field as the students stopped and started to make their way into the building. So did the figure under the tree as he put his book into his bag, then slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked in.

"He's leaving!" Joey cried out.

"Hey you! Stop!" Our attempts to stop him were in vain as he walked into the school, the door shutting close behind him.

"Now what?" Tea asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"We wait?" Joey asked, also trying to catch his breath from their little run.

"We could, but I don't think we'll have another chance until they come out for lunch," Marik said. "I agree with Marik," I said at last.

"Okay. So we wait," Tristan said, turning around and walking the other way.

"Where ya going Tristan!" Joey called out.

"Well, I don't wanna stand there for the next three hours!" Tristan called back.

We all laughed as we ran to catch with Tristan.

I hung back a little, and took a small glance at the school, then turned around and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

After three hours, just as we all promised, we were back at the school. Lunch came faster than we expected since students were seen outside. I took a look back under the oak tree.

"Look! He's over there."

The others looked back towards the oak tree and saw 'Atem'.

"We should go talk to him quickly," Marik said, "The bell might ring again and we'll lose our chance."

"Yeah. I don't wanna wait until after school," Joey said, nodding.

We all agreed and made our way over to the tree once again. But this time the bell didn't ring, thankfully.

We stood infront of the figure who was sitting cross-legged on the grass reading a book while eating a sandwich. His bag was thrown a few inches away. His thoughts completely focused on his reading. So, he was completely unaware of us standing infront of him.

Joey cleared his throat nervously, "Ahem.."

The figure looked up. His eyes widened, his mouth slightly gaping as the sandwich stopped midway from going into his mouth. He froze in shock, then realisation dawned upon him as he looked at Marik.

"Aren't you the one that accidently called out to me a few weeks, thinking I was your friend?"

Marik nodded meekly as he blushed slightly. "Y-yea.. That's me," he said nervously.

"I'm guessing, that's your friend?" He said smiling at me.

"Yep. That's Yugi," Marik said.

"Heh. I can see why you would get mixed up. We look like twins!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly as he looked at me.

"Won't you introduce me to your other friends?" He asked Marik.

"Oh, um, that's Tristan, Joey, and Tea," Marik said pointing to each one them.

They all smiled and gave a small wave.

"My name is Marik and as you already know, he's Yugi," Marik said.

"Hi," he said, still sitting down.

"So, what's your name?" I asked timidly, looking at the person sitting on the floor. I was extremely nervous as to what his answer may be.

He looked up at me while he took another bite of his sandwich. He opened his mouth to then tell us what his name was when the shrill cry of the school bell rang again. _So close!_

"Eh.. Sorry I have to go now. I don't want to be late," he said quickly as he shoved his things into his bag and stood up. "Sorry," he said as he hurried away.

"You still didn't tell us your name!" I shouted after him. He turned around, walking backwards as he shouted back, "The name's Alaric!" And with that he turned around and jumped a few stairs that led to the doors of the school before disappearing inside, the doors slamming shut until the end of the day once again.

"Alaric..." I whispered quietly to myself, the others stared in shock with sad expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Hehe. Well, I finally finished the chapter and it's cliffhanger_ish_... I don't know. Hope you enjoyed. And plz review I just love reading them :)**

**Alaric- means old, regal rule (cuz you know, Atem is an old ruler) it's an old german name... Sorry if I may have gotten this info wrong. But it sorta made sense to name him this :p hope you don't mind!**

**If you have a little time, plz check out my poll that I FINALLY put up yesterday :p thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a major writers block. Which, I'm happy I'm now out of. And then there's the horrible place called school! *sigh***

**Oh well, gotta deal with life! So I bring this hopefully awesome chapter! And I wanna thank all my readers, reviewers and followers out there! I now give you ultra mega cookies! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**_/Italics- _Thoughts/**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 6

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I watched as students rushed off into different directions, some hurrying to get home, while some wandered off with their friends.

I stood at the entrance of the school, watching the students. Joey, Tristan and Tea had already gone home, due to the fact that thick, black clouds were now in the sky.

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs and out the school gates, hoping to get home before the rain. It took me almost thirty minutes to get home, but, in five minutes, the rain started to pour, leaving me soaking wet.

I then started to run, and didn't stop until I got home. I heard the bell chime above me as I opened the door. Then, I rushed to my room pulling off wet clothes and wriggling into dry ones. I soon grabbed a jacket and was out the door once again.

_What am I doing?_ I scolded to myself as I walked in the rain.

I soon got fed up with the rain and just got a taxi to take me to where I was going. My stop soon came, as I stepped out and paid the driver. I watched as the taxi drove away, then, I turned towards the huge structure that stood infront of me.

Meadowvale High.

_What if he's not here.._ I asked myself as I made my way up the stairs.

_Why would he be here! School ended an hour ago!_ I yelled to myself as I pulled the doors heavy doors open.

As I stepped in, I quickly noticed how warm the it was. Everything was cleaned, even the floors sparkled!

_Wow... They sure keep this place clean!_

I walked cautiously around, taking in everything around me, and trying to find the office at the same time.

After a few minutes I did. Don't know how I missed it. I must've passed it a zillion times! The gold coloured sign hung atop the door, "Main Office". I stepped in, silently opening the door. I then coughed, trying to get the receptionists attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked me as I looked at her.

_Here goes.._ I thought to myself as I walked up to her.

"Yeah uh.. My name is Yugi.. I'm Alaric's... Er..." I mentally facepalmed right then and there! _What am I gonna say now huh!_ _I'm doomed..._ I thought to myself. "I'm his little brother Yugi!" I told her, flashing my biggest, irresistablest eyes ever!

She looked at me then hummed to herself. "Ah yes... Alaric..." She looked at me and then her eyes flashed back to the papers on her desk. "Wow.. You two sure look alike." She said, a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah.. I get that a lot.." I said, as I smiled back.

"So, what do you need?" She asked me.

"Oh.. Um.. Can you tell me where his, or, erm.. our house is..?" I blushed as I said that.

_I'm officially the worst liar the world has ever seen! And what kind of excuse is that! _I told myself in my head.

She looked at me strangely before asking, "Why do you need your own address?"

_Well now I've done it.._.

"Well you see, he usually picks me up from school and take me home, and, I sorta got lost..." I told her, praying that my lie was a success.

A sudden laughter shook me out of my thoughts. "Aw why aren't you so cute! "She said, then continued. "Your address is 186 Crescent Street. It's not that far from here." She handed me a small paper with the address on it. I thanked her a dozen times before I rushed out of the door.

Once I got outside," YES! Woohoo! It worked! Haha!" I leaped and half danced and ran as I hurried to the address I was given. _Alaric! Here I come!_

* * *

I ran so fast that my legs hurt and my heart pounded against my chest. I was practically gasping for air as I ran. I was too excited to even care!

I then halted. Stopping infront of a- house? Wait what! How could there NOT be a house here! The address said he lived here! What the heck is going on!? There's not even a house there! I angrily stomped on the ground, crumpling the paper and tossing it in a random direction. I then flopped down on the sidewalk, pouting and sniveling as the rain fell on me.

I was too busy moping that I didn't hear the footsteps that approached me, or that the figure knelt down beside me, or that the rain stopped falling on me. Not until I heared a voice. But not just any voice. _His _voice.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?"

I stopped sniveling instantly as I looked up at him. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He held a yellow umbrella that shielded both of us from the rain.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. "Yugi? Are you okay?" I simply nodded as I struggled to stand up. He helped me walk since I was still wobbly from my long run and took me to his house.

"You live here?" I asked, as we approached the front porch of his home.

"Yeah," he said, as he fumbled with the door, which seemed stuck. I laughed quietly as I watched his attempts at getting the door open, then mumble incoherent things at the door when it won't open.

"I thought you lived-" I started to say, when he cut me off.

"Over there? Yeah I don't actually live there... I made a stupid mistake when I gave the school my address. I still have to get it changed." He said. "Sorry about that."

I nodded, as he smiled after that. Then, with one more push, the door opened. He gave a quick cheer to himself as he opened the door wider and stepped inside, signaling me to follow.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked me as he threw me a towel to dry off.

"Um..." I quickly tried to think up an answer. I honestly didn't think about what to do when I actually see him!

I watched as he walked around the living room, putting away the umbrella. He then came back with two cups tea as we sat down.

We sipped our drink silently as I looked around. Taking in my surroundings. From the cream coloured walls, the glass coffee table, a small dining table sat in the corner of the room, four chairs sitting around it. A large glass cabinet was against the wall, fine glass and cutlery inside. The dark floors, covered with a small, round, crimson carpet in the middle. And there were flowers! LOTS of flowers! On the walls, on the table, on the floor, there were even paintings of roses, tulips, etc.

Atem soon caught me looking at the flowers, a surprised expression on my face. His laughter took me out of my trance as he spoke. "My mum sure loves her flowers! She can't get enough of them."

I laughed at that too. But, something kept bugging me. _Mom? But, he's an ancient egyptian pharaoh! He's not supposed to have any relatives, ALIVE! Especially his MOM! _

I think my expression worried him since he then asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah.." I said, while nodding. He then resumed to drinking his tea.

He soon finished as he turned towards me once again. "So-" he began. But this time, I cut him off.

"Who are you?!"

I seemed to have startled him with my question since his eyes went wide. "W-what?" He asked me. "Who are you?" I asked him again. "I'm Alaric. Remember.. We met at my school... All you're friends were there..."

I was beginning to feel stupid, but I continued anyway.

"No, I mean, who are you? Tell me about yourself." When I said that he looked a little more relieved.

"Well, what do you want to know?" "Anything." I told him. "Okay.." He said, then he thought for a moment.

"Well-" he never did finish that sentence. Yep! You guessed it. I cut him off again.

"Where are you from?" I asked, a little more demanding than I hoped to be.

He was stunned once again before he spoke. "W-well, I was born in Egypt, until my family moved here to Domino."

"When did you move?" I asked.

"Uh, I believe a few months ago.. A little while before second semester. In January, I think.." I nodded my head, but in my mind, there was a bomb about to explode at any moment.

_He's a good liar... _I thought to myself.

I looked up at him. He just sat there looking quite uncomfortable.

_I bet he's thinking of more lies! _I was definitely assuming a lot today, but, I didn't know what to do! _Just one more question.. _I thought to myself. _Then I'll figure out what really is going on here... _

"Would you lie to me?" I said in a monotone voice. It yielded no expression. I saw a hint of fear run through his eyes. He then spoke.

"No. I would never-"

"LIAR!" I screamed. I stood up hastily, knocking the coffee table over. Thankfully, it didn't break. But, I wasn't concerned about that right now.

"Why are you lying to me!" I yelled, my fists balled up. He was standing now, fear clearly evident on his face.

"Y-Yugi.. I'm.."

"You're what! Sorry! Sorry that you lied to me! Sorry that you left me alone!" My voice started to crack, as I struggled not to cry. "Why are you lying to me Atem? Why are you doing this?" As I said that, I ran up and hugged him, as my tears flowed down my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yugi." He told me. I pushed him away as I stared at him.

"Stop denying it! You're Atem! So stop lying! You never used to lie. Especially not to me!" I continued to sob. He didn't even reach out to comfort me or anything. He stood there, feeling sorry. I don't even know if it was for himself, or for me. I didn't care right now.

"Yugi, I'm not Atem. I don't even know who he is. I promise you-"

"Stop! Just stop! I don't even know you anymore. You would never do this to me. Never!" I shouted at him. He was upset. I could see it on his face.

"Yugi, please, hear me out-" he continued to speak, but I droned him out. The thought of his betrayal ran through my mind. I walked away from him and I was soon out the door, and in the rain once again. I heard him calling for me but I never turned back. I didn't. I couldn't.

* * *

- Back in the house - (Alaric POV)

I ran to catch up with Yugi. I called out to him but he didn't stop.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

I stepped back into the house, shutting the door. I leaned against it, my head tilted back as I looked at the ceiling. Tears rolled down my face as my hands formed fists. I slid down the door, slowly as I was soon sitting on the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them, then dropped my head as it rested against my knees.

I was now sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Yugi! I'm so sorry!" I yelled, hoping that he could hear me. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done what I did... I want you to know.. But you can't.. Not now.. Not ever.. I'm sorry.."

* * *

**And there! A really, angsty ending. Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully updates will be faster. Please review they make me so happy. Cookies for everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you weren't waiting too long... Ah who am I kidding, you've been waiting for almost two months! Sorry! Well I'm back with a new chapter! Cookies for everyone! Enjoy!**

**Ps: Mild Tea Bashing! And I mean, really really small Tea bashing x)**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 7

Footsteps thudded against the wet pavement, the sun now coming out since the rain stopped just a few minutes ago.

I ran. No idea of where I was going as an endless sea of emotions surged through me. I was partly crying as I wiped my eyes furiously. There were hardly any cars out. A good thing since I was just running across intersections and stop lights.

_It's not true! I can't be! He has to be lying! _I thought to myself, my eyes still full of tears. I then made a sharp turn, but came to a stop when he slammed into someone, sending me backwards onto the pavement.

"Ouch!" I groaned to myself. I didn't bother looking up since whoever I bumped into was either gonna beat me up, just walk away, or yell at me for not watching where I was going.

But none came close.

"Yugi!"

I heard a familiar voice call my name, causing me to look up and came face to face with Joey. Joey quickly helped me up, checking me for any injuries until I as kindly as I could, pulled away.

"Where were ya! We were all worried sick!" Joey exclaimed, looking at me.

"Sorry Joey." I said, looking up at Joey's worried expression. "I just had something to do," I said, reassuring him that i was truly alright. But Joey didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"What did ya have ta do?" He asked, as he followed me since I had started to walk up ahead.

"Er... I had to meet a friend." I said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Alaric?" Joey said quietly.

Shocked, I stopped and turned to Joey, a sad and distant look showing on my face. "Y-yeah..." I softly said.

Joey nodded slowly. "Did you get what you were looking for?" He asked.

I was silent as I stared intently at the ground.

"Yug...?" Joey asked hesitantly, probably noticing the tears that had gathered on my eyelids.

I slowly shook my head, tears now flowing freely, cascading down my cheeks like rivers.

"It's not him... He's not Atem!" I said, now snivelling like a small child in the middle of the street!

_Wow this day couldn't get any worse!_ I thought to myself.

A silver BMW soon came down the road, swiftly turning the corner. There was a big puddle right on the road, just a few centimetres away from where I was standing. But unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough as the car splashed through it, spraying the water on me making me even more wet.

I looked up at Joey who's eyes were wide and was a little shocked. He then snapped out of it as he saw my horrified expression.

"Yug-" Joey never finished that sentence because right then, I broke down for the second time that day.

"This is the worst day ever!" I yelled, sobbing now, my hands in fists.

Joey walked over to me. "Yug, ya gotta calm down-"

"It's all my fault! I just had to ask some stupid questions! He probably hates me! I shouldn't have hit him, or yelled at him..." I stopped ranting as Joey wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry it all out.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll understand..." Joey whispered soothingly to me as I continued to sob.

"N-no he won't..." I managed to say, my sobs getting louder by the minute.

"Yug. Listen to me," Joey said, forcing me to look at him.

"I know, you're confused right now, but you have to snap out of it. Actually, you know what... Why don't we ask someone to help? Someone who knows the Pharaoh better than we do." Joey said, looking at my confused face.

"Ask someone?" I asked. "Like who?"

Joey thought for a moment as he made a list in his head._ "Well,the Ishtars are off the list since they are just as clueless as us... Shadi scares the living daylights out of me so, scratch that. Pegasus? He did study on Egypt... Man I can't stand his face! No! How about Kaiba? Ah! Bleh... Why did I just think that...!"_

He then came out of his thoughts, a big smile plastered on his face.

"You got an idea?!" I asked, my eyes shining brightly because whenever Joey has that look on his face it's always good news!.

"Yep! And I believe it's the best one so far!" Joey said, pumping his fists in the air.

I giggled. "Okay. Who is it?" I asked through my laughs.

"The Pharaohs old friends!" Joey exclaimed.

"Mana and Mahad?" I had to think about it for a few seconds. "Okay... But, how?" I asked, looking at Joey curiously.

Joey was dumbstruck.

"I- I have no idea..." Joey said, a defeated look now on his face.

"Hey! Don't worry Joey! We'll think of something. C'mon! I bet the guys are still worried sick about me." I said, dragging Joey behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of us walked into the Turtle Game shop and was immediately mobbed.

"Yugi! We were so worried!" Tea squealed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah sorry guys, I said, trying to breathe from how tightly Tea was hugging me. Luckily, Joey was there to save me.

"Tea! You're killin him!" Joey screamed. Tea huffed and marched away, muttering under her breath.

"Thanks Joey," I said, catching my breath back.

"Anytime!" Joey replied.

"So, where were you?" Tristan asked, leaning against the leather sofa, with his arms crossed.

"Alaric got to him again..." Joey told Tristan.

"Oh." Tristan said, his eyes wide. "Why?"

Joey mentally facepalmed before he whacked Tristan on the head. "To see whether or not it's da Pharaoh or not!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan rubbed his ear. "Okay okay, I hear ya. No need to scream!"

Joey was about to whack Tristan again before a voice stopped them. "Yugi. You're back."

"Ishizu?" I asked, wondering what she was still doing here.

Tristan saw my confused face.

"Oh yeah... Nearly forgot!" Tristan laughed nervously to himself. "Ishizu is here!"

"A little late for dat wise-guy!" Joey exclaimed, another whack in the head for Tristan.

"OW!" Tristan yelled.

"Guys! Calm down!" I exclaimed. Both of them stopped their fighting, but then started a glaring contest with eachother. I sighed as I turned back to Ishizu.

"I hear you have gone to see the Pharaoh's look-a-like. Have you found anything that might say anything about him?" She asked.

I shook my head. "None of which we were hoping for, but, I did find a few things."

I noticed Tea then walked back into the room, sitting next to Joey, who was still glaring at Tristan. Tea groaned and yelled at them both.

"What did ya find Yug?" Joey asked, droning out one of Tea's lectures about, 'friends don't fight'.

"Well... It seems he moved here in January. He lives with his mom, but I can't remember if he mentioned a father or not. He said he was born in Egypt, moving to Domino ever since, you know, January. That's basically it." I said, ending it all off.

The others all just looked at me, each having their own set of questions in their heads. None which may ever be answered. Unless...

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu looked up. "Yes Yugi?"

"D-do you know if I can bring Mana and Mahad here? Even if, just for a little while?" I asked, hope and doubt evident in my voice.

I watched as Ishizu thought for a moment. "There is a way," she finally said. All heads snapped up.

"How?" Tea asked.

"Well, it's not really difficult, but it's similar to when you were in Egypt, in the Pharaoh's memories. Just think of who you want to bring and they'll appear." Ishizu explained.

"Well that sounds simple," Tristan said.

"We can easily do that." Joey said afterwards.

They looked at me. Nodding, I agreed as well. "Lets give it a shot."

"Good." Ishizu said, as they all joined hands and focused, listening to Ishizu's words.

"Think of who you would like to bring, and they will appear." We all nodded, even though our eyes were closed, and began our deep thinking.

A few minutes then went by. Eyes still closed as we thought. Then, behind closed eyes, I could see a faint sign of a glowing light. I opened my eyes, looking at the light shining right above the coffee table. Two figures were then seen as the glow turned faint, but didn't disappear.

"Mahad! Mana!" I exclaimed. The two magicians turned to me.

"You summoned us?" Mahad asked. He was wearing his traditional Priest outfit, the millennium ring around his neck. Mana was wearing her outfit from Egypt too. Her brown hair flowing instead of her blond hair, and her staff in her hands.

"Yes Mahad. We need some help." I said, looking at them both. Mahad nodded.

"Help with what?" Mana asked, concerned.

"Well, we have reasons to believe that Atem is back in the real world," I began.

"He's here!" Mahad exclaimed surprised.

"Are you sure?" Mana said, just as shocked as Mahad was.

"Yeah. We think so. But we're not sure. He looks like him and everything, but, I want to be sure..." I said, rubbing my arm nervously.

"HIM who?" Mahad asked, his brows knitting together.

"Alaric. The guy who looks like the Pharaoh," Tristan said, standing up.

Seeing the two magicians puzzled faces, I explained, "He lives with his mom and is from Egypt."

Mahad and Mana looked at eachother and began speaking in a language we didn't know of. I assumed it was ancient Egyptian. It seems pretty serious. Mana nodding her head and replying. Then, after a few minutes they turned back to our confused group.

"What's going on?" Joey asked curiously, looking from Mana to Mahad.

Mahad cleared his throat and spoke. "Take us to them."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think we should go right now... I'm not sure how he'll react to seeing me again, for the second time today...

"It's alright." Mahad said softly.

"So when can we go?" Mana spoke.

"How about tomorrow?" Tristan suggested.

"Yeah. Tomorrows Sunday, so we might get to see his mom too." I said, lifting their spirits.

"Then tomorrow morning it is," We all agreed.

* * *

**Ugh! Crappy ending! :p anyway... Hope you liked it! Next chapter the big question is gonna be revealed! Ha that's your only spoiler. You'll have to read to find out ;) cookies for everyone! And I'll try to post faster :) laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah erm... Hehe I broke my promise haven't I...**

**Atem- oh you broke it big time**

**Yugi- readers are gonna kill you..**

**Me- hehe sorry.. *squeaky voice***

**Atem- yeah.. Your SOONER turned into almost a MONTH!**

**Me- Aw I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!**

**Yugi- how so?**

**Me- *cheeky grin* And now, the next chapter! The chapter that will answer (what I hope) is the biggest question on your mind! I give you... *drum role* chapter 8! And cookies!**

**Atem/Yugi- -.-'**

**Me- not good enough?**

**Atem/Yugi- nope**

**Me- darn... Anyways... Hope you enjoy! Cuz I had a blast writting this chapter! :D even though I went through a horrible writers block...**

**Atem/Yugi- Stop Making Excuses!**

**Me- sorry!**

**Yugi- Atem-fan4eva does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never has, and never will!**

**Me- Double Darn It!**

**Atem- Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 8

- Time rewind -

(Back to a few minutes after Yugi ran out the door)

I was still leaning against the door ever since Yugi ran out a few hours ago. The tears had stopped, leaving sniffles behind. No doubt my nose was red, my eyes puffy. I didn't even move. My eyes wandering aimlessly before settling to stare at the broken flower pot on the floor.

I didn't mean to hurt Yugi. I just wanted to keep him safe. Away from any danger that I might put him through once again.

I then heard a shuffling noise as I looked up at the moving doorknob to my left. I then started to slowly get away from the door as the lock soon turned and the door opening.

There was a very fatigued woman standing in the doorway, bags in her hands and a beautiful rose vase in the other. A few things dropping as she struggle with them. Her long tri coloured hair drooping infront of her eyes as she brushed them away. Her golden bangs were long and framed her face. The rest of her hair flowing down her back in black, as the tips of her hair was coated in crimson. Her violet eyes shining brightly. A small frown on her lips.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me?" She asked.

I finally snapped out of my trance as I ran forward, fumbling with the bags, dumping them on the counter.

I stared at the rose vase.

"It's gorgeous isn't it!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Yeah it's great..." I said. My eyes were slowly downcast as my mind lingered elsewhere.

"Atem?" A soft voice called out. My Mother walked up to me, gently setting her hand upon my shoulder as she turned me around to face her.

I didn't know how to react or what to do. My bottom lip quivered as I struggled to blink back tears. I refused to meet her gaze.

"Atem? Atem what's wrong? Talk to me." She said, cupping my face with her hands as she brushed my golden bangs to the side.

I couldn't help it anymore. I let out a choked sob as my tears were set free, running down my cheeks. I pulled away, leaning against the counter, as I slid to the ground. I hid my face with my hands, wiping my eyes as the tears fell.

I felt my Mother got down next to me. She then pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back gently in circles.

"Shh. It's going to be okay..." She whispered into my hair.

I continued to cry.

Slowly, I forced myself to calm down. When I thought I was calm enough, I tried to speak. I hiccuped, my voice raspy and dry from crying.

"He's gone..." I said quietly.

"Who's gone?" My mother asked, staring at the back of my head.

"Yugi. Yugi's gone. He hates me now." I managed to say before I started to cry again.

"Yugi? You met Yugi?" She said, surprised.

I nodded.

"Remember I told you Marik saw me?" I asked her.

She gave a nod.

"Well, Marik must have told Yugi, so Yugi and the others came to investigate. But Yugi, he wouldn't fall for the lie. He knew me too well. He came and confronted me about it today. When I kept to telling him no, he lost it. He accused me of lying, then he ran out!"

"Oh Ra..." My mother said. She pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around me tighter. "I didn't expect... For him to find out so soon." She said.

I just sniffed.

"So did I..." I said quietly.

"It's going to be okay. He'll get over it, then, he'll come and talk. You can work it out. But, you can't tell him. I know, it hurts. But, it's the only way..." She said. I looked up at her and saw tears brimming her eyes.

I leaned against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Why did it have to be this way?" I asked outloud.

There was a short silence.

"I don't know..."

_- Flashback -_

_I watched my family and friends smiling in the light. Then, with a brave step, I walked into the light, giving a final thumbs up as I stepped through. My modern day garments turning into those that I wore in Egypt. _

_I knew they would never forget me. I stood and turned around, facing the people who helped me to get to where I am now. I waved a small goodbye as the doors closed. Yugi's tear-tracked, yet smiling face was the last thing I saw. _

_The doors closed shut. I shut my eyes, holding back the tears. I then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder as I melted into the touch._

_"Atem." That voice. That sweet, soft and comforting voice. I remembered now. I remebered that voice which would sing to me when I was sick. Would comfort me when I was sad. The same voice that would laugh with me in my happy times. _

_I turned around and hugged her tight. "Mother." I said. She hugged me back. _

_"I missed you." She said, as she pulled me away, wiping my tears. "We all missed you."_

_I smiled. _

_I looked behind her and saw my father and everyone else. Mana, Seth, Isis, Karim, Mahad, Shada, Shimone, and my Father. He was smiling as he walked towards me as he held his arms out. I wasted no second as I grabbed him in a hug._

_"I'm so proud of you." He said to me. I sniffled, just happy to be with my family again. I looked up and saw Mana who was smiling at me. That same cheery expression on her face. Isis gave me a small smile. Karim, Shada and Shimone gave me a smile and a nod of their heads. Seth was actually smiling as he looked at me. Another wave of emotions ran through me._

_I finally let go of my fathers neck as I looked up at him. My mother coming up behind me. They both held hands as they hugged me again. _

_"I missed you all." I said, as I hugged them. (AN. A lot of hugging... I must be on crack... XD) _

_Though, I had a nagging feeling at the back of my head. Something didn't feel right. I would always have this feeling when I would be getting ready to battle a tough opponent. It's the same feeling I would have when I felt... I dawned on me. Shadow Magic!_

_Suddenly I felt a cold chill run up me. As if I've just fallen into the coldest waters. It felt like a hundred knives stabbing me. I fell to me knees, clutching my arms as I shook. My breaths coming out short and ragged. _

_I heard my father and mother cried out as I dropped. I saw my mother reach out to touch me, then pulled away in shock. As if something just burnt her. My teeth chattered. _

_I closed my eyes, hoping it would block out the cold as I tried to warm myself. But it didn't help, so I opened them again. But, instead of the white glow that surrounded the room. I saw shocked and fearful expressions of my family and friends. And around me, dark shadows circled me. I heard them hissing, eyes glaring at me. I closed my eyes and shook me head. This can't be happening. This couldn't be happening again. _

_Suddenly my eyes shot open as I felt a shadow creature go into me, a sharp pain in my chest. Soon another went in, and another and another. My eyes went wide as each one went into me. The pain intesifying each time._

_My breathing soon became shallow as I felt dizzy. I could tell that I was losing consciousness, my mother's cries echoing around me. My father trying to touch me. To help in any way, but ending up being shocked, having him pull away his hand. _

_Suddenly, I felt my head being forced up. My neck hurt from the force as I stared into the cold eyes that I wished I never saw again._

_"Aknadin!" My father's booming voice shouted._

_A loud cackle was heard. "My brother! So good to see you again!" My uncle said. "And Seth..." He drawled. "I see you've become noble to the one who put your own father in HELL!" He snarled, grabbing my hair and pulling it. I cried out in pain._

_"You belong in the deepest parts of Hell you snake!" Seth growled, his face becoming the dark and menacing look that matched a certain CEO I used to know._

_At that comment my uncle pulled at my hair harder, standing me up. I clenched my teeth as I reached up to hold onto my hair. _

_"Aknadin! Please! Let him go!" My mother cried out. I couldn't bare to see her face. My uncle laughed again._

_"Now why would I do that!" He exclaimed. "After all that this brat put me through, why should I!" He shouted._

_"How did you get here?" My father said. _

_"I thought you would never ask!" Aknadin said._

_"Explain yourself!" Mahad shouted._

_My Uncle turned to him, then shook off his question with a wave of his hand. "Fair enough." He said. "Hmm. Where to begin..." He mused._

_"How about from the start!?" Seth shouted. _

_"A little impatient aren't we... Very well. As you see, I was stuck in hell, burning and rotting to crisps with the other people who were meant to suffer. When I came upon a scripture in the darkest, deepest parts. Did you know what it said! It was a way to get out. A way to enter Heaven. The place of good fortune. For the ones who've been good, or a hero or was a well and pure person. And I thought, what better way than to get back at the one who put me there!" _

_He snarled as he said the last three words, lifting me up to face him. I struggled, but he never let go. My scalp was starting to ache, but he continued anyway._

_"But, there was one problem... For me to get here, the door was supposed to be open. The door, to the afterlife. And today, I had my chance so I went for it! " He said, smirking. _

_"Also, with it... I got myself a few of these! See the creatures around you. They are indeed shadow creatures. But they can take the form of any shadow I choose! They can merge themselves together and become unstoppable! They are known as, Soul Eaters! Do you know why? Well, the name should have given it away but let me enlighten you anyway! They eat souls. Especially souls of your kind!" He said, the smug smirk still on his face._

_"So my good nephew! I thank you! You helped in the bringing of your own demise!" He said._

_"You'll never get away with this!" I exclaimed, trying to get free._

_"Let me see you try!" He said smugly as he threw me to the far end on the room. I fell to the ground, my head, shoulder and back taking the fall. I groaned from the sudden pain. I felt paralyzed as my head spun._

_"Atem!" My Mother cried out as she rushed towards my side, cradling my head in her lap. _

_"Shadow creatures! Attack!" My Uncle cried out, his millenium eye shining brightly._

_"No!" I heard my Mother cry out. _

_My Uncle gave another laugh as the shadow creature sped towards me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I was left free open for an attack, and there was nothing I could do._

_I closed my eyes, and waited. But after a few minutes, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the scene infront of me. My Father had tackled my Uncle to the floor. He pinned his arms behind him as Seth held him down. _

_My Uncle was furious._

_I saw the shadows stop and turn around, making my Father their next target as they sped towards him, forgetting all about me. _

_"Father!" I cried._

_He looked up as he heard my voice, spotting the shadows. They were heading straight for him! The shadows suddenly stopped, Seth with his Millenium Rod, stopping the shadows in place._

_At the same moment, Aknadin raced towards me, the wonderful bright glow disappearing, as a dark fog rolled in, covering the glow with it's darkness. _

_My Mother helped me up to my feet as I held onto her for support. She hugged me like a shield, putting my behind her, staring Aknadin, with her fighting face on. _

_Aknadin stopped as he watched my Mother. He laughed._

_"You! You're his protection! C'mon! You couldn't even save yourself!" He cried out. Then he turned to me. "And when I'm done with her," he said. "You're next!" _

_He laughed as he reached out to grab my mother's hand. But before he could, my father grabbed his instead, flipping him over. _

_My Mother shook in fear._

_"Don't you ever threaten my family!" My father said, glaring at Aknadin. Aknadin was fuming as he reached into his pouch, pulling out a dagger. But he was so swift that in one slice, he gashed my Father's arm. I watched as Father let go in shock, grasping his arm which now has a deep cut._

_"Let's see who's a threat to who." He said, turning towards me and my Mother. He started to walk towards us, dagger in hand. My Mother stepped back each time he took a step, never letting her eyes off him. _

_A scream was heard as I saw Karim fall to the ground, shadows eating the light of his soul. I couldn't watch. Soon, another shrill scream was heard. Mana... I clenched my eyes at the sight of her. _

_Aknadin was closing in on us as we had no where else to go. My Mother gulped._

_I looked at my Father that was hunched over, holding his arm. _

_"Aria!" _

_My Mother snapped her eyes towards my Father._

_"Listen to me! Use your magic. Save our son, take him away!" He shouted. _

_My Mother shook her head._

_"What about you? What about the others!" She cried out, gesturing to the others._

_"My Queen! The Pharaoh's right! Take him away, go somwhere safe!" That was Mahad's voice._

_"I'll come and get you when this is over! If anything was to happen to you both, I would never forgive myself. Now go! But never tell anyone! They shouldn't know of this and you'll be much safer! Change your names if you have to! Maybe he'll get there too, but I'll stop him before that happens." My Father said, detremination on his face._

_"GO!"_

_My Mother nodded, tears streaming down her face as she clenched my hand. Then, a bright light surrounder us, her eyes glowing into a golden colour, a golden circle that went around us. _

_I heard my Uncle cry out as he ran full speed at us. But, he was too late. By then, the glow intesified as I closed my eyes, seeing the sad yet smiling face of my Father for who knows how long. Then, we were gone._

_- Flashback End -_

My sniffles have died down my then. My Mother continued to run her hand through my hair. I found that oddly comforting. I was feeling a bit drowsy, my eyes beginning to droop.

"Tired?" She asked me, smiling at my sleepy state.

I nodded.

"Okay. It's almost eleven anyway..." She said, as she helped me up by the hand.

We walked up the stairs as I tagged along slowly. My room was closer, as her room was farther down the hall. But my tired and confused mind compelled me to do what I just did.

I heard her room door click shut, my mind fighting over what to do as I stood outside my door. I finally made up my mind.

* * *

"Mother?" I called out quietly, knocking gently on the door.

"Hm?" She called out. "Come in." She said.

I opened the door and stepped in. She was lying in bed, already half asleep.

She spoke. "Is anything wrong hun?"

I shuffled infront of the doorway before I stuttered out, "C- can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked, blushing at my stupidest question yet. But all she did was smile.

"Sure." She said gently as she moved over to the right side, patting the spot next to her.

I took a few minutes to wash up, as I soon climbed into bed next to her, pulling off my long sleeved shirt and just wearing the regular tee shirt I had underneath. I then kicked off my shoes and socks as I snuggled up next to her.

She put an arm around me.

"I miss him." I said quietly.

She looked down at me as she gave me a small smile. "I do too." She said as she kissed my forehead. I smiled as I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**And there! My wonderful chapter! Time completed, 11:06pm. YES! *does random dance***

**Ahem.. Er excuse my nonsense... XD**

**Anyways... I hoped you like it! Please leave a sweet reveiw before you go! See ya laterz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know, I finished this chapter the day after I update the last chapter... Hehe I'm mean aren't I.. XD**

**Okay, so no more be left in the dark! Here's chapter nine! Though there's a lot of Atem OOCness... But, you already know that! XD**

**And now we begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 9

"Atem!" I screamed, as I shot up in bed, looking around wildly.

"Stupid dream..." I grumbled, looking at the clock.

7:45am.

I groaned as I sat on my bed, my feet hanging over the sides. I yawned, then falling back down, curling up in the blanket, hugging a pillow.

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head as I opened my eyes blinking. I had to do something today... But, what?

I heard a beep, then a red light blinking on my phone. I reached for my phone from the nightstand as I checked my messages. There was one from Tea.

_"Good morning Yugi! I hope you're not sleeping. I was just wondering if we still meet up at the coffee shop at 8:00? The others are wondering as well. _

I had no idea what she was talking about. So, I texted her back.

_Good morning Tea. And yeah I'm still sleeping. And, since when were we meeting up at the coffee shop!?_

I sighed as I put the phone back down. A few seconds later, my phone beeped again. I looked at what Tea sent.

_Yugi! How could you forget! We're going to Alaric/Atem/ I don't know who it is anymore's house today! :o _

With that I jumped out of bed and into the shower as quick as I could.

_How could I forget!? _I screamed in my head.

I raced around grabbing my stuff. And as quickly as I went into the shower, I was out.

Grabbing my jacket and a slice of toast from the table that Grandpa set out, I texted Tea again...

_Sorry sorry sorry! I'm going to be there in a few minutes! See you there!_

I then grabbed my shoes as I hopped around putting it on. Saying a quick good morning and goodbye to Grandpa who was left quite shocked as I ran for the front door.

The bell jingled as I opened the door, then slamming it shut as I ran. The events from yesterday going through my head.

My confrontation with Atem. Running out the door. His shocked face. The gang. And Mahad and Mana!

Those two said that they have to go back, but is going to return the next day. I haven't seen them since then. I hope they show up soon, because I can't face Atem... Or Alaric.. Yes Alaric again after what I did.

I sighed as I saw the coffee shop straight ahead. I saw Tea as she waved when she saw me. Joey and Tristan was already there too. I was a little surprised, no scratch that. I was REALLY surprised when I saw Mahad and Mana though. I didn't even recognise them! Mana was wearing plain jeans and sneakers, a black jacket. She waved her hands as she saw me. Mahad smiled. His hair was tied back, a grey sweater on, black pants and shoes. They look normal! Well, as normal as they get, right? Right!

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." I said, as I got to them.

"That's okay bud!" Joey said, slapping me on the back.

I winced as I rubbed it.

"Hello Yugi." Was Mahad's reply. Mana totally pulled me into a big hug. "Hey Yugi you little cutie!" She squealed. I blushed at the name.

"So, where to Yugs?" Tristan asked me. "You're the one who knows where to go."

"Yep!" I said. "He doesn't live quite far. Let's go."

* * *

We walked for a bit in silence. Just as we were nearing his neighbourhood. Mahad spoke.

"Yugi."

"Hm?" I said, turning my head to face him.

"Have you seen his mother?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. She wasn't home at the time." I told him. He nodded.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, I was just curious." He said.

I found it weird that he asked me, but I thought it was just me since everyone seemed on edge today.

Marik and Isis met up with us on our way over there. They were coming with us, but just talked among themselves quietly.

"It's over there!" I said, pointing to the house. It was just the way I left it. There was no lights on though.

We walked up to the front porch. I was too nervous to knock as I went behind the group. What would I say? I didn't know. So Mahad too the honour of knocking.

Three knocks.

No one answered.

Mahad knocked again, slightly harder this time.

Nothing.

Joey and Tristan had their faces plastered against the window. "Are they even home?" I heard Tristan ask.

"It's dark in there." Joey told me.

"What if they're not home?" Tea asked.

Now this got me freaked. Not home! How could they not be home!

"Try knocking again Mahad." I told him. He nodded as he knocked harder.

I closed my eyes as I wished they were home. If not, I won't ever have the nerve to come here again!

* * *

I groaned, rolling to the side. My head pounded like a door. As if someone was knocking my head harder each time I didn't get up.

"Who's at the door?" I heard my mother say. The bed squeaked as I saw her get up. I opened my eyes as I yawned.

"So it wasn't in my head..." I said, groggily.

"Heh... I thought the same thing." She said, laughing.

I gave a small chuckle as I got off the bed. "I'll go see who it is..." I said, opening the door.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." My mother said, standing infront the mirror, tying her long hair into a bun.

I closed the door, stretching as I made my way downstairs. The knocking got louder.

"Okay okay just a minute!" I called out.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked up to the door. There seemed to be a lot of people out there. And the way they were knocking, I would think they were a gang or something. Just to be safe I peeped through the eye hole.

My eyes went wide as I quickly backed away from the door. Slamming into the counter knocking a few cups down. I stared at the door as I scrambled back upstairs. I tripped as I fell, hitting my chin on the stair. I groaned as I got up and 'carefully' ran up again.

I saw my mother come out of her room, looking at me.

"Whats- oh!" I grabbed her arm and threw her into my room as I went in locking the door. I wheezed as I stood with my back against the door, my eyes wide.

She looked at me curiously. "Who was at the door?" She asked me.

I didn't answer.

The knocking got louder, and a voice was soon heard.

"Alaric! Hey! Are you in there?"

I paled from the sound of Joey's voice.

"Who's that?" My mother asked, pushing me away from the door.

"Nonononono! Plllleeeaaasssseee! Don't open the door!" I cried, falling to the ground as I grabbed her leg, holding her in place.

"Atem! Let go of me!" She cried, as she tried to walk, balancing herself against the wall.

"Mother! Please! Yugi and the others are there! Please don't open that door!" I said, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

She looked at me and blinked. Then, she did the most horrid thing that could ever happen to me. She laughed. She laughed until there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh Atem! Are you serious? Haha. Okay enough of this. Let go of my leg. They're still down there. He wants to talk so don't go chickening out now! I never knew you could be such a little whiny child!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm your son so deal with it! And, I'm not letting go!" I said, pouting.

"Alaric! Hey! Um. I'm sorry! But I really need to talk!" I heard Yugi's voice.

My mother gave me a smug look. "See." She said.

"You're not opening that door!" I said, glaring at her.

She crossed her arms. "You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her leg.

"Okay. You asked for it." She said. I saw her eyes glow as I felt my arms being shoved apart as I was pushed backwards. I saw her smug look on her face, her eyes glowing that golden glow as her hands moved me wherever she want me to go. She put me on the edge of the bed, my arms being tied down to the bed, golden chains tying them.

When she was done, her eyes went back to her normal purple eyes, her hands back to her sided as a smirk graced her lips. With a swish of her dress, she walked out as I heard her go down the stairs.

No! Mom! Don't!" I screamed after her. I heard the door open, my mother's voice was heard.

"Hello. I'm sorry, Alaric was being, **difficult**." She said.

I knew the last word was meant for me.

Yugi's voice was heard after her. "He's mad at me isn't he..."

My heart clenched. His voice sounded sad and broken. I didn't know what else happened, until I heard my mother's voice inviting them in, the door clicking shut.

"Alaric! Can you come here?" Her voice called.

_Yeah I would if I wasn't chained DOWN!_ I screamed in my head.

Suddenly, the chains from my hands disappeared. I rubbed it as I thought of a place to hide. But my thought was cut short as I felt my legs being forced to move. I took step after step against my will as I walked out of the door. I looked downstairs, my mother's smirking face. I scowled at her. Her eyes were glowing as she made sure I made it down the stairs.

As I stood next to her, she whispered. "You can thank me later." She winked, as she walked into the living room.

My body was free from her control. I followed her into the living area. I hid my face behind her, trying not to be seen. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. What if I slip up! I couldn't stand that thought.

I looked around as we got there, my mother pulling me out from behind her.

Everyone was there. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Marik and Isis was there which confused me. And the most shocking, Mana and Mahad sitting on the couch. I thought I was going to pass out. Looking at my mom, I could say she had the same thought.

I stared, confused at what to do. Yugi's voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Alaric! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way with you yesterday... It was wrong and I was confused and, and-" he stopped, looking at me with his wide eyes. I don't know where my mother disappeared too, leaving me alone standing. I saw her standing next to Mahad.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, his voice sounding small and hopeless.

"It's okay." I told him. "I don't mind at all. To be honest I was just a little confused, and shocked by your outburst, but, it was for a friend, so, I'm okay with it." I said, giving a small smile.

He smiled as he ran and gave me a hug. "Thank you!" He cried.

"Your welcome." I said, looking down on his head as I returned the hug.

He smiled as he let go. "So, can we atleast be friends." He asked.

"Sure." I replied. Then, the sound of my mother's voice rang through the air.

"Aright! Who wants to help with the drinks?" She said.

Tea jumped up along with Yugi who offered to help, but as soon as she came, Mahad and Mana offered as they followed her into the kitchen.

The others sat down, talking between themselves. My mind kept on going back to the three people in the kitchen. I finally made up my mind.

"Um, guys. I'll be right back." I told them, as I walked briskly into the kitchen. When I walked in was quickly hugged my Mana.

"Oh Atem! We were so worried!" She whispered loudly. I had no idea what was going on. I looked and found my mother with Mahad. They were talking, she was close to tears.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning to Mana. She pointed to Mahad as we walked up to them. "How did you guys get here?" I asked her. Mana looked at me and blinked.

"Oh it's a long story." She said with a wave of her hand. I nodded, still confused about what's going on.

I walked up and stood the the right of my mother, looking at Mahad who was speaking. I caught the few last parts of their conversation.

"He's fine. He's really worried though. We tried to get into contact with you but for some reason our powers won't work. It's a miracle that we're even here. But Yugi called us, so that's how we got here. The Pharaoh isn't badly hurt. The wound on his arm is now gone, just a scar left." I heard him say.

I then spoke. "What about Karim? And Mana? How did you live? I thought the Soul Eaters..." I looked at them curiously.

"Karim is fine. The soul eaters weren't able to capture his soul fully because of his millennium scale. Whoever holds an item, the Soul Eaters can't consume them. It's one of their few weaknesses.

I nodded, understanding how Karim was still alive. But then I turned on Mana. "But how did YOU survive!?" I asked.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Sheesh Atem! You sound like you wanted me to die, again!"

I blinked at her before I exploded. "That's not what I meant!" I shouted. But quickly shutting up before the others heard.

She laughed. "Yeah yeah I know! I was just messing with you!" She winked.

It was my turn to burn some steam, crossing my arms.

"I believe what Mana was trying to say was," Mahad said, giving Mana a stern look. "Is that she screamed because a Soul Eater was circling her. Then Isis came just in time, sending the Soul Eater running."

"Ohhh" I said.

"Yep!" Mana said, her mad look gone, replaced with her normal chipper face.

Then a thought hit me. "Wait a minute! Then how did they attack me? I had the millenium puzzle on!"

"No you didn't. When you crossed over you didn't have it. Your father did though." Mahad said to me.

"Ohhh." I said, thinking back. "I honestly thought I did."

"No. You didn't." He said.

I went back into my own thoughts, pondering on my lack of memory, hoping I wasn't losing it all again.

Mahad turned back towards my mother.

"Aknadin completely took over the place. The Heavens are completely shrouded in darkness. The Soul Eaters are going around, consuming all the souls. We managed to get away, hiding in a tunnel near the mountains. We have supplies and things that we'll need. Everyone is fine." He said. He then turned to me.

"Are you okay, My Pharaoh?" He asked.

I nodded. Still confused about everything, I didn't even get to see the heavens. I heard it was a beautiful majestic place. But I left even before I can move. I didn't even ask my mother...

"I don't know when we'll be back, but your father is really worried. He misses you a lot. I'm not sure what his plan is, but, all I can say is that you'll be here a lot longer."

"How so?!" My mother exclaimed.

"Aknadin has gotton stronger. He's found a way that can lead him into this world, and he's close to breaking it. But we're trying our hardest. There are scriptures all around, and we're trying to find the one that can stop Aknadin. So stay safe. He won't come and get you until Aknadin is gone." Mahad said to my mother.

"And Atem, you be careful the most. Aknadin has gotten stronger, but so has his desire to see you dead. And with him so close in cracking the doorway to here, your father fears the worst."

I nodded meekly. To scared and shocked at all the information I have to take in. I can feel my heart sinking.

"Hey! Are you guys done in there?!" Tristan called out.

My mother wiped her tears, smiling. "Yeah! We're coming!" She rushed to the fridge, pulling out a few drinks and pouring them into a glass, handing the tray to Mahad.

I watched him tap my mother's shoulder as he handed her a note, then whispered in her ear. After a few moments her eyes widened as she stared at Mahad. Then, she turned towards me, her hand over her mouth as she looked back at Mahad. Then she quickly ran off, the note held tightly in her hand.

I saw Mahad stand for a moment, a frown on his face before he looked at me. He gave a me a smile. But I knew it held something more. Sadness. Then he walked away with the tray to the living area to the others. Mana giving a small smile and a good luck before she followed Mahad.

I was the last to leave as I followed right after Mana. I went and stood next to my mother who I gave a curious glance to.

"About time!" Joey exclaimed, taking a glass of cool lemonade and a sandwhich from the plate that my mother had set on the coffee table. They all took one as they said a thanks. I ended up sitting next to Yugi on the couch, Mahad and Mana taking their seats from before. My mother grabbing a chair from the table and sitting on that.

We chatted for a few minutes before they had to leave. They got up, saying how great it was to meet us before they grabbed their stuff, heading out the door. Yugi was the last to go as he said goodbye.

Mahad and Mana gave a single wave as they left, mouthing a simple 'goodluck' and 'stay safe' as they followed the others.

I watched as they turned the corner before closing the door. Then coming face to face with my mother.

"Atleast things are better..." I said, looking at the ground.

My mother nodded. "Yeah, they are."

We stood in an awkward silence. It was starting to cause chills to run up my spines, so I decided to head up to my room. Well, I would've gotton there sooner if my mother's voice hadn't stopped me.

"Atem. We need to talk."

* * *

I walked down the front porch my hands shoved in my pockets. I felt a little more at ease, now happy that Alaric isn't mad at me anymore. That we can be friends. I smiled as I thought about it. But I couldn't help but feel a little sting in my heart that he wasn't who I expected it to be. But, seeing Alaric, I know the memories of Atem would never fade.

"Hey Yug? You okay?" Joey asked as he ran up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, smiling as I looked at him.

"Good." He said.

We walked in silence, but then I remembered something.

"Mahad!"

I stopped as I waited for him to catch up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Did you figure anything out? Was he actually Atem?" I asked him. He was quiet for a short time before he spoke.

"No. I can assure you, they aren't who you suspected them to be. Just, a normal family." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said. I then heard Mahad's voice again.

"Yugi. Stay with Alaric, and take care of him. He really needs a friend right now." He said, smiling sadly. I nodded.

"Of course." I said.

After that we didn't say anything as we walked in silence before I felt Mana's hand on my shoulder.

"We must leave now." She said quietly. She was slowly fading away. I looked at Mahad who gave me a small farewell as he too shimmered, then they both disappeared.

I lingered behind the others until we came to the intersection that we all went our seperate ways. Tea and Tristan going one way while Joey went the next. I crossed the road as I waved goodbye.

In ten minutes I got home, the bell jingling above me. "Grandpa, I'm home!" I called out.

"Upstairs!" I heard him yell.

I went upstairs to find him sitting on the couch. Feet propped up against the table. He was watching the news, a small frown on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, hanging my jacket in the small closet.

"Oh not much, my boy." He said, leaning back even deeper on the couch.

"Oh okay." I said.

"So, how did it go with your friend?" He said suddenly.

I blinked. "It was okay. He wasn't Atem though. Just a scarily similar look a like." I said.

He laughed, shifting his position on the couch.

"There's food in the microwave if you're hungry." He told me.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked into my room, then returning for the food. I found a sandwich inside as I went to the fridge opening a bottle of juice. I sat at the counter putting my earbuds in my ear as I listened to some music. But my mind kept wandering off. Tomorrow I have to do my english report, and I have a history assignment on the battles of WW2. Both due on Monday. So I can't do anything tomorrow. I'll be too busy doing homework!

I sighed as I got up, putting the plate into the sink. Then I went back to my room, flopping down on my bed. I thought about Alaric. The guy really intrigued me. I needed to know more of him. Then it hit me. I don't really know much about him! The same giddy feeling I would have when I meet a new friend returned to my stomach. When I meet someone knew, I have this strange urge to get to know as much about them as possible. I smiled.

It's decided then. On Monday I'll go and meet Alaric at his school.

Knowing that. I laid back down as I closed my eyes for a half-day nap.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, as she led me to the couch. She sat me down as she sat next to me.

"You know I love you, right." Was what she said as she brushed my bangs, her eyes teary.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." I told her quietly, quite confused as to what was going on.

She was blinking back tears as I just stared at her. She pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back cautiously.

"I would never want anything to happen to you." She said, wiping the invisible tears on my face which were visible to only her.

"I know." I said softly.

"And w-whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm always there. You should talk to me if you need anything. If there's something bothering you." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You know I will." I said to her.

"I haven't been much of a mother when you were born. I don't want to miss that chance again." She said.

"You've always been there. You weren't there physically. But you were there in my thoughts." I told her.

She smiled as she combed her hand through my hair. I heard her sniffle.

"Mother. What's going on?" I asked.

She wiped her tears as she pulled a note from her pocket, handing it to me.

I looked at before I took it, opening it slowly. My eyes darted onto the note. My eyes going back and forth as I read. After a few moments, my hands started to shake as I stared at my mother.

"What..." I said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Mahad gave it to me." She said as she pulled me towards her.

My eyes glistened, as I snuggled into her neck.

"Your soul is slowly being eaten. There's a soul eater inside you. And there's no way to get it out." She said quietly.

I glanced at her, eyes wide as I sat completely shocked. I felt my body shaking, my head swarming with confusion, and fear.

Dying was one thing. But I had a soul that would go to the afterlife. Now that my souls dying, I'm scared of what I will become of now. I felt my mother rub my back in circles. I shook harder, eyes pricking with tears. Never have I felt so helpless in my life.

Never.

* * *

**I don't know. Somethings wrong with me. Too much angst for a story, don't you think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the humor. Because I sure did! XD**

**Please Review! Because they are forever adored! Laterz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah I'm back! I'm not dead, well, not yet. I've seen so much followers and favourites and reveiws for this story! I'm so happy! Hugs and cookies for all of you wonderful readers!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 10

I sat up in bed giving a big yawn. I slept late last night, my homework being a pain. I practically fell asleep doing it. Oh well, atleast I can hand it in today and get it off my head. Hopefully I'll pass with a decent grade.

I stretched as I made my way to the bathroom, brushing my teeth as I took a quick shower and got dressed in my usual blue uniform. Then, I walked out and into the kitchen where my grandpa was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Grandpa!" I said, walking in. He was next to the stove flipping pancakes.

"Good morning my boy!" He said, sliding a plate of pancakes on the table, a glass of orange juice following soon after.

I sat down as I started to eat, taking big bites.

"Woah! Slow down Yugi! You don't want to choke now do you?" He said.

I slowed down.

"Sorry gramps! But today I'm just a little nervous..." I said, poking the food.

"Oh? Why may that be?" He asked as he too sat down on a chair.

"I'm going to see Alaric at his school for lunch today." I said, looking at him a bright smile on my face. "But I'm deathly scared. I mean, what if I screw up!"

Grandpa laid a hand on my shoulder. "Yugi, don't worry. Everything will be fine." He said. It gave me a little comfort.

"You're right. I'll try." I said as I got up, dropping the dishes in the sink. I picked up my bag as I slid my shoes on.

"Bye Grandpa!" I called before I ran downstairs, the bell jingling above me as it opened.

"Bye Yugi!" I heard as the door closed.

The sun was quite warm as I walked down the street. I've managed to calm myself down as I went to school. I made it just in time for the bell, Ryou the first of my friends that I saw.

"Hey Ryou!" I exclaimed as I rushed up to meet him.

"Hi Yugi." He said softly as I caught up to him.

"Are you ready for the math test!" I said as we walked through the doors of the school.

"Math test! We had a math test?" He exclaimed, looking at me fearfully.

"Uh huh! You forgot didn't you..." I said, a chuckle escaping my mouth.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess I better start cramming!" He said, rushing off towards the library.

"Okay! See you after lunch!" I called out as I went to my classes.

* * *

/ Yugi POV/

The first part of the day went by fast. Before I knew it, it was just a few minutes before lunch. Everyone was standing infront of the doorway, the sub teacher standing infront the doorway blocking our path. Apparently the students went wild knowing the our science teacher isn't here today. I actually felt bad for the sub. She had paper and gum stuck in her hair and the classroom was a mess.

Though the good thing is that my History project went well! I got an A! I looked at the clock.

One minute left.

* * *

/Atem (Alaric POV)/

One minute. Just one more minute and I can get out of this hell. I sighed as I groaned inwardly. But there's only an hour lunch! I gave another sigh.

I was standing near my desk, staring impatiently at the clock. It seems the more I looked at it the slower it went! Curse that clock!

I was tapping my hand against my bag that was slung around my shoulder, my left hand on the desk. I hardly slept during the weekend, worry plaguing my mind.

My mother was kind enough not to bring up what happened Saturday afternoon. But it was just too hard to believe. I closed my eyes as I sighed.

"Alaric? Aren't you going out for lunch?"

My eyes snapped open hearing the voice of my Math teacher. I looked around the classroom. No students in sight. And the bell rang five minutes ago! How did I miss that?

"Uh yeah. Sorry." I said as I quickly walked out, closing the door behind me.

I walked briskly down the shiny clean hallway as I dodged a few students gracefully, then pushing the big double doors as I stepped outside.

The sun hit my face, warmth immediately rushing through my body. I walked down the short flight of stairs as I made my was over to my favourite spot under the big oak tree.

As I neared the tree, I took my bag off then dropped it against the tree as soon as I got there. I was about to take off my jacket too, only leaving my dress shirt on since it was warm, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I brushed it off the first time, but as I was about to sit down the pain came again, this time, worst.

As soon as I felt it I clutched my stomach. It was intensifying greatly and I leaned aginst the tree to stop myself from falling. It didn't stop. My head was starting to hurt and I felt dizzy. I felt like my stomach clenched inside, my morning breakfast threatening to come up again. The headache got worst as I stepped away from the tree. Big mistake. As soon as I did, I dropped to my knees and let out a groan and a soft whimper. As soon as I touched ground, I heard someone cry out my name.

"Alaric!"

* * *

/Yugi POV/

The bell rang as I rushed down the hall and outside. I just had an hour to get there, talk to him, and get back. Too little time if you asked me.

Instead of walking all the way there, I called a cab. In less than ten minutes I was standing infront of the school. The school still managed to leave me awe strucked at how cool it was. And it seemed I was right on time too! They were also on lunch, so that means Alaric must be near hi usual spot.

I looked towards the big oak tree, and sure enough, there was Alaric. He was leaning against the tree as if his life depended on it as he hugged his stomach.

I stared curiously as I began to walk up to him. I watched as he stepped away from the tree, his legs looking shaky as if he's about to drop anytime soon. With that in my head I began to jog towards him this time.

His eyes were closed shut, pain evident on his face. Before I knew it, he fell to his knees.

"Alaric!" I shouted out as began to run. I was there in no time as I too dropped to my knees as I held his shoulder. His breathing was quite forced, his entire body tense.

"Alaric? Alaric what's wrong?" I said as he then leaned his head in and rested it on my shoulder.

"It hurts..." He said softly, barely a whisper.

"Should I call the nurse or something? You look awful. Are you sick?" I asked, the questions spilling out of my mouth like a fountain.

"No. Don't. I don't need the nurse, just, put me on the ground..." He said as he tried to lay down on the grass.

I helped to put him down. Now he was laying on his side, facing me as he still held his stomach, his eyes closed.

I was still fighting with the second voice in my head that's telling me to go get help, but Alaric said no. So I didn't.

A few minutes went by and he was still on the ground. Then, I saw his eyes open, his face a little more relaxed as he sat up. Blades of grass clung to him as I brushed them off. He looked at me as if he's trying to remember who I am. He covered a yawn then leaned against the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine now." He said.

There was only thirty five minutes left of lunch. And neither of us ate yet.

He then sat up properly as he looked at me.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his lunch with a bottle of water.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you." I said as I suddenly felt really stupid.

He pulled out a pill as he swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He then asked as he picked up his dish full of noodles as he started to eat.

"Yeah I am." I said as I crossed my legs and pulled out my lunch as well. And as always, my favourite. A burger! Grandpa sure knows what I love.

"Wow, you sure love your burger don't you?"

I looked up to see Alaric looking at me a grin on his face.

"How did you know?" I joked.

"Your eyes, it went wide as if you wanted to swallow the entire thing whole!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I sure love them!" I took a big bite.

"Are you trying to kill yourself by choking!" Alaric exclaimed as he looked at me.

"You know, my Grandpa asked the same thing this morning." I said, laughing at the memory.

"I bet he did." He said, continuing his eating.

"Why did you move here?" I asked suddenly.

I could see that he hesitated a little before he spoke.

"There was a problem so we had to get away." He said, looking at his food.

"Oh." I said. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's a peaceful city actually. And my neighbourhood is quite quiet too. I can't complain." He replied.

"Don't you have friends here?" I asked, gesturing towards the school.

"Er not really. You see, I didn't expect staying so long, just for a few weeks but it's been months and I guess I seemed like those loner types and... To put it simply, I'm not good at making friends."

* * *

/Atem (Alaric POV)/

Okay! I believe I just made a stupid idiot out of myself. Oh no he's blinking at me... I mentally facepalmed. It's true though. I don't have any friends. No one could replace the friendship I had with Yugi and the others. Besides, the other students didn't particularly like me anyway... Don't ask me why because I don't know.

"Really?" He said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, no one could replace the friends I've had before. And I'm going to _go away _soon so I don't want to leave then in tears again." I said as I put my stuff away.

"Where are you going to?" He asked, surprised.

"Somewhere far far away that even I don't know where." I said sadly as I stood up.

"Oh would you tell me already! I don't like riddles." He said, putting on his trademark puppy dog face.

I heard the bell ring.

"That's the bell. Gotta go! See you some other day." I said as I waved goodbye.

"Wait! It's 12:30 already!" I heard him exclaim.

"Yeah." I said.

"I have to get to school!" He yelled as he ran off waving. "Later!"

"I waved as I saw him disappear around the corner.

Other kids were already making their way into the building. I walked in the door then closing shut behind me. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs that led to my English class.

I was almost there when I suddenly felt sick. I made a bee line for the bathroom, my vision going blurry. I shoved the door open, thankfully no one inside as I ran to the sink.

My entire lunch came up.

I opened the faucet, the water washing everything away. I threw up everything until there wasn't anything left in my stomach. The headache was returning, and my stomach was hurting once again. But not that painful one from earlier. The one that says, 'I'm sick and I have to go home now.'

I washed my face and mouth, taking a drink from my water bottle as I sat on the floor of the bathroom until I felt like I was ready to make the walk home. Feeling a little better I stood up and washed my face again before I took a deep breath and walked out and went to the office to sign out.

They didn't question much as I went in and I was signed out, my mother being notified and was now on her way to pick me up. Seeing how sick I was they didn't risk me walking home alone. So I was stuck waiting in the office sitting on a chair.

A few minutes my mother walked in, a worried look on her face as she rushed over to me.

"C'mon, let's go home." She said quietly as she held out her hand. I took it and held on tightly. My legs were feeling like jelly as she helped me walk.

We made it to the car as she helped me into the passenger seat. I managed to get the seatbelt on, throwing my bag in the backseat. I leaned my head against the window as I closed my eyes. They were feeling awfully heavy.

I heard as the door slammed as the engine started up.

"This is bad..." I heard my mother mumble to herself as she felt my forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll get home soon." She said as she drove off.

I sighed.

I doubt getting home would fix any of this.

* * *

**Review please! :) Because I love em!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! The next chapter! I'm sure you wanna read so I'll shush now xD. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 11

"Yesterday went well... He gave me a heartattack at the beginning but, it was okay."

I am currently sitting on the dining table eating a snack since I just came back from school. I was re-telling how my lunch went with Alaric.

"Was he sick?" Grandpa asked.

"I thought he was, but he said he was fine." I replied as I took a gulp of water.

"And I was late for my Science class too. Plus, helping Ryou cram for a math test can kill you." I said, laughing at the memory of Ryou picking the textbook and throwing it across the library.

"Well, don't you think you should be studying as well?" Grandpa said as he gave a glance. "I don't want you throwing a tantrum while cramming as well." He said, picking up the plates.

"Yeah... Good idea. I have homework. So I'll do some reviewing." I said, shrugging as I helped Grandpa wash the dishes.

Soon after we were done I grabbed my back pack as I raced into my room. "I think I might even call Alaric." I said to myself as I opened my bedroom door.

"You have his number?" My Grandpa asked.

"Yeah. I got it yesterday before I left." I said.

"Okay." Grandpa said as I closed the door.

Finally alone, I dumped my bag on the desk as I went into my pocket pulling out my phone. I quickly went to Alaric's number as I clicked the 'call' button, then putting it to my ear. The rings being heard. Alaric didn't have a cell phone, so I didn't have his cell number. Instead he gave me his house number.

The rings kept on going. I was about to turn off before a voice answered.

"Hello?" Was the fatigued reply. It was his mother. She sounded tired as if she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Hi! It's Yugi. Is Alaric there?" I asked, as I flopped down on my bed.

"He's here, but he's sleeping right now." She said quietly. "Anything important?" She asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to say hi." I said. "Is he okay?" I asked, making sure that whatever happened yesterday truly did pass and he wasn't lying.

"He's really sick. He didn't go to school because he was resting all day." She said.

"Ohhh. Well I hope he gets better soon. I might even come over tomorrow to see him." I said, concern lacing my voice.

"Thanks Yugi. I'm sure he'll like that." She said, a little more happy.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." I said.

"I will. Bye Yugi." She said, before the call ended.

I stared at the ceiling for a few moments, my feet playing with the blankets, my arms crossed behind my head.

I sighed as I got up as I went over to my desk, pulling out my homework. But I wasn't able to concentrate. My mind kept on going back to Alaric.

"I hope he's okay..." I said to myself as I opened my textbook and began to read.

* * *

/Atem's (or Alaric's) POV/

My eyes felt heavy, my entire body extremely heated as if I've been cooked in the oven for hours. My nose has been completely clogged up and now I've been reduced to breathing through my mouth. To move was a struggle itself since my body felt like it weighed a ton.

I've been lying in my bed for hours, the blankets wrapped around me as I wore a sweater and sweat pants, along with some cotton socks.

The sound of the phone ringing woke me up, my mother answering it. She was sitting next to me as she helped me fall asleep. She was telling me all about her time in Heaven. How pretty it was. The water clear as crystals that sparkled. Rivers that flowed with all the kind of drinks you could ever imagine. Fruits ten times as better than those on earths. The homes were gorgeous, nothing you ever saw before.

I don't remember much after that because I fell asleep, then waking up because of the phone. So now I was just lying in bed with a massive headache, the Advil doing me no good.

Suddenly I felt sick. My breathing became erratic as I turned on my side, curling my body into a small ball as I held my stomach. It was hurting even more now, the pain slowly creeping up my chest. The soul eater is slowly consuming me!

I shut my eyes, hoping the pain would just go away. Then my eyes bolted open as I struggled to get to the bathroom as quick as I could. I tried to get off of the bed, but instead got tangled in the blankets as I fell to the ground. I cried out as hit the ground, hard. The door then slamming open as I saw my mother rush over to me.

I pointed to the bathroom as she helped me onto my knees before I scrambled away and crawled into the bathroom towards the toilet where I threw up the hot soup my mother gave me earlier.

I felt the heat of my skin as I coughed, my mother rubbing my back in circles. The pain was so excruciating tears were running down my eyes. I sobbed as I coughed. I soon pulled back as I sat on the ground leaning against the wall. My mother wiped my mouth with a washcloth as I rinsed my mouth of the horrid taste, then flushing the toilet.

I sniffled, the clogged nose disappearing. I pulled my knees closer to me as I cried my eyes out from the pain. It was so excruciating that I began to claw at the wall, taking my frustration out on something before I felt my mother wrap her arms around me as she spoke soothing words in Egyptian.

"Shh.. It's okay... It'll pass..." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

I buried my head into her neck as I gripped her blouse tightly. I fidgeted like nuts, often moving around as I soon became restless. When I felt restless, it was horrible. I feel claustrophobic and as if I was being suffocated and left for death itself.

I became extremely sweaty, and I felt as if I was walking in the Sahara desert as I struggled, fumbling with my shirt as I tried to fan myself, then giving up as I just pulled it off of me, my mother helping since I somehow managed to get my hands tangled in those as well.

She took the washcloth as she tried to cool me down as I rested against her. Then she helped me up as she walked over to the bed and helped me in.

"Do you want something to eat?" She said softly as she pushed the hair that was clinging to my forehead off of my face.

I shook my head.

"I'll get you some hot tea then." She said as she kissed me on the forehead as she covered me with the blankets. I watched as she left, the door closing with a 'click'.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as I once again had nothing better to do as I waited. I've felt like this only two times before, but the third time was the worst.

We even called a Doctor, and went to the Hospital But, somehow, my illness was not visible to them. All they saw was a normal child who's just tired and not dying in any way.

Yesterday when they came. I was practically struggling to not fall unconscious as I lay on my bed. My mother was telling the doctor about my state. He looked at me curiously and felt my forehead. He looked at my mother and told her that I was fine. That I felt normal. He said that I looked that way because I was just tired and needed to rest. My mother pleaded with him to check again. But he said I was fine, and left, calling my mother 'crazy lady'. That was all I heard before all I saw was darkness.

This morning was the same thing. She even drove me to the hospital herself. But even then, no one saw how sick I was. They brushed it off and said I was fine, that I just need a good rest. They said I felt normal, but I doubt that almost 200 degrees was normal. My mom took me home that day, stressed, fatigued, and utterly heartbroken.

Since anyone else saw what was wrong with me, and didn't even see or think that I was sick in any way, we assumed that the shadow magic must be making them not see my illness. Aknadin must have casted some spell over me, forcing me into pain and agony, no way to get out of this mess. Or, it was just the soul eater.

The door opened as I saw my mother come in. She handed me the tea as I took a sip. It was hot, but not too hot that it would burn my tongue. She sat down as she kept her eyes on me, a small frown on her face.

"Yugi called." She said suddenly. "He's coming over to see you tomorrow.

I looked up at her, my eyes already asking the question I wanted to ask.

"I told him you were sick. He wants to come see how you're doing."

"Oh. Okay." I said as I took another sip.

I then shivered as I felt a cold breeze swirl around me.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" My mother asked as she got up and grabbed a shirt and another blanket from my drawer.

"I felt I chill..." I said aimlessly. "For some reason, I feel that something bad is about to happen." I said, looking at the dark, thick,_ purplish_ clouds outside the window, covering the entire city.

My mother looked outside as well.

"Hmm. Well that's strange." She said. "It was sunny just a few minutes ago. It must be a storm coming." She said as she helped me put on the grey sweater.

"Oh it's a storm all right..." I said softly, looking at The dark clouds again that covered the city in darkness. "A really big storm."

* * *

**Yeah. Well that's the end of that! And, also a few things.**

**First, I won't be updating for awhile probably until February. I have Exams coming up and so much work to do, and let's just say I procrastinated too much so now I'm suffering with piles of projects that needs to be done.**

**Secondly, yeah I know I said I'll update BEFORE yesterday, if not, I would've updated yesterday... But I got lazy xD**

**And lastly, can anyone finally make the connection between Yugi's Dream and what's happening with Atem (Alaric) right now! C'mon! It's plain as day! Lol**

**Review please! Cuz I forever and truly love and adore them! Who doesn't! Laterzzzz :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! I'm back! Did ya miss me too much? XD I'm kidding ;)**

**Cookies for you awesome readers!**

**And, it's been awhile since I did this, so... I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuz if I did, there would have been a way happier ending!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! R/R!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 12

The afternoon bell rang as students hurried to their lockers, grabbing their stuff, chatting with friends then heading outside. But I on the other hand, had to go to detention. In my science class. With Joey.

I sighed.

During science, right after lunch we had a pop test, and boy was this teacher mean. She told us and everyone started to freak and panic. She just gave us one minute to calm down and cram or whatever, everyone grabbing their notes.

I didn't need to though. I had studied the night before and I knew my work well. But Joey, was completely lost.

_- Flashback -_

_"Yugi! You gotta help!"_

_"Aw Joey! Not again..." I groaned as I went into my bag, pulling out my notes._

_"I completely forgot them!" Joey cried out, biting his fingernails, a temporary habit he suddenly picked up._

_"Here." I said, handing them to him. "It's a quick summary of all the facts and basic things we learnt yesterday."_

_"Aw thanks Yug! You're a lifesaver!" Joey exclaimed, rushing to his desk and scanning them quickly._

_"Just give them back, if not, don't let she see them. You know her policy on notes before quizzes." I said warningly._

_"Don't worry Yug."_

_Suddenly the room got extremely quiet, our science teacher standing infront, arms crossed, a stack of papers in her hand. _

_"Hope you all pass." She said sarcastically. _

_Five minutes later I was jotting down the last bit of info on my quiz. It was pretty easy! Ten questions that were all straight forward. I knew I would pass!_

_Suddenly, a shout erupted from the front of the classroom, the teacher marching over to Joey's desk._

_"Mr. Wheeler! What do you think you're doing!" _

_I turned around, since Joey's desk was two rows to the left, and then three seats back, and watched as the teacher ripped the notes, MY notes, away from Joey's hand, looking at it. She. Was. Red._

_"Cheating! I would like to see you after school ! That goes for you too Moto!" She exclaimed. I flinched at the tone of her voice, listening as her heels click loudly as she walked away._

_"Hey! But Yugi didn't do anything!" I heard Joey protest. His chair squeaked, signaling that he got up._

_The teacher must have shot Joey a glare before Joey mumbled, then sat down. I gave him an assuring look when the teacher wasn't looking. Joey in turn mouthing a 'sorry'._

_- End Flashback -_

So that brings me to now. I stood outside the classroom door as I took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

The teacher was at her desk, reading some book of some sort. Joey was already there, his eyes glaring at the teacher, the teacher not noticing.

I quietly took a seat, not making a sound.

"Sorry Yug." Joey said again, giving me a sad look.

"No talking!" The teacher snapped.

"It's okay." I whispered back as quietly as I could.

We had an hour of detention. An hour until I can leave. And an hour until I can fulfill the promise I made. I just hope Alaric isn't too disappointed.

I looked at the desk, fumbling with my sleeve. I didn't look out the window. So I didn't see the dark, purple clouds that were about to rage havoc upon our lives once again.

* * *

/Atem's (or Alaric's) POV/

I looked out the window, staring intently at the rolling ,purple clouds of shadows outside. They disappeared after I saw them yesterday, but today, they're back.

I'm currently sitting at the kitchen table, simply staring at the bowl of cereal infront on me that has probably gotton soggy. I couldn't eat. I didn't feel like it. Besides, I've been feeling more horrible than yesterday, even though I am better than yesterday. My stomach just didn't feel as if it will hold down the food. Just thinking about food was making me sick.

I pushed the chair back as I stood up and slowly walked to the couch. My body still felt heavy, and the fever was still there. But I could move, slowly.

I flopped down on the couch as I rested my head on the armrest dragging my feet onto the chair and closer to my body. I lay there, an attempt to warm myself since I didn't want to go all the way upstairs and get a blanket of some sort.

Mother was away at work. She was hesitant to leave this morning but after a few persuasions from me that I was fine, she finally gave it and left. I was quite glad actually. I could finally sit and think things through on my own.

I glanced at the closed window that was in the room. The shadows that held a striking resemblance to the Shadow Realm itself were hidden from view But I pictured them rolling around, causing whosoever that seen them feel uneasy. The same way Yugi and I felt when we dealt with them the first time, all the way to the last. We conquered them together each time after many struggles and obstacles infront of us. Speaking of Yugi... He was supposed to be here almost half hour ago. I just hoped something was not wrong...

I paced back and forth, opening the door slightly, then shutting it quickly as a tingling sensation brushed my skin. What if he's hurt? What if the shadows remembered him? What if someone we fought before came back? What if my uncle succeeded in breaking the wall between the living and dead? No! It can't be! But then again, I can't be sure. No one is there to warn us. All we have to do is hope for the best. Hope we're going to be fine. All this hoping and 'what ifs' were driving me nuts. I know I should sit down since my pacing caused me to go a little lightheaded. I was about to sit down when- Oh who am I kidding!

I grabbed my jacket and quickly put on my shoes as I rushed outside. The cold instantly hitting my face as I shivered. It was dark outside and was very unsettling. It made me nervous. No one was outside. It looks like a ghost town. Or ghost city.

I slammed the door shut as I walked down the street. I ignored the aches in my body as I forced myself to move fast. I would go to Yugi's school, just incase he was still there. Probably he must have got caught up with something at school? I hope my theory was right. If not, Yugi could be in danger.

* * *

/Yugi's POV/

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk. I glance at the clock.

3:45pm.

It's been 45 minutes as we sat in silence. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, and the boredom was killing me. Joey fell asleep on the desk, his snorings soft, but you can still hear them.

I knew I must have been worrying Alaric and his mom. I promised I'd be there no matter what. I wanted to call them to say I was going to be late, but the teacher didn't allow it. She took my phone away which was now sitting on her desk. I sighed.

Time went by and in no time our detention was almost over. Five more minutes were now on the clock. I saw the teacher look up as well, then sighing as she straightened her glasses and stood up, walking infront of her desk as she looked at us. She slammed a book on Joey's desk that woke him up with a jolt. Joey groaning when he realised who was standing infront of him.

"I don't tolerate cheating in my classroom! It better not happen again. And I thought I told the class that there will be no note sharing! Got your notes? Great! Those who doesn't, aren't allowed to have them."

She glared at both me and Joey before dismissing us. I stood up, grabbing my phone and stuffing it in my back pocket as I headed for the door.

"It better not happen again!" She called out as the door closed.

I let out a breath that I was apparently holding in during the whole conversation once I got out of the classroom. Joey had apologised again, then ran off. He said he had another detention scheduled. It seems he 'accidently' burnt a few textbooks in his math class.

I smiled at the thought as I pushed the doors open and stepped out. My eyes quickly focusing on the scenery. At first I thought it was dark because there was going to be rain. But seeing it for real, I couldn't believe it!

First, a look alike of Atem shows up, now this! The sky and everywhere looked like the Shadow Realm!

I looked up towards the sky and saw nothing but darkness, mist, and the creepy shadows that slithered around. It quite scared me as I didn't know what to make of it. I started to head for the gates before walking home as fast as I could.

I didn't see anyone on the streets, not even a single car or bus or bike! Everything felt, empty.

I pulled my jacket closer, burying my head into the collar. I was extremely confused by all of this. I didn't know what to do, or who to turn to. Is this actually the Shadow Realm? Or is my mind playing tricks on me? I went with my first question. This is definitely the Shadow Realm. But who could have caused it? Only someone with a millenium item can do that. Right? ...Right?

I decided to head straight home, but I was almost at Alaric's house already. So I just kept walking.

Suddenly, I was jolted from my walk as I felt something collide with me, throwing me to the ground, hitting my head on the sidewalk.

Everything happened so fast!

My head spun as I opened my eyes, then slowly got up, and came face to face with something that had me shifting away as fast as I could.

The creature looked like a shadow, floating infront of me as it's eyes glowed a sinister red, it's claws sharp, it mouth nothing but an opening with razor sharp spikes. It hissed, sending me reeling back in fright. I couldn't move, I couldn't yell, I couldn't do anything. It seems as if I froze!

The thing kept on looking at me, soon, I took notice of the many other that had somehow surrounded us, blocking any form of escape. I shakily stood up, leaving my bag that was thrown to the floor somewhere. But it seems the creatures weren't too happy about my movements before I screech were heard, claws sounding like knives scraping together as they rushed towards me.

I panicked. I got up, but once again I was frozen to the spot out of fear. I saw the creature raise it's arms to attack, but suddenly, I heard a commanding voice.

"Stop!"

The creatures immediately, the claws just a centimetre away from me. The creatures back off as I looked behind me, looking at my supposed hero, but came face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again.

His brown eyes glistened, a smirk upon his face, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke.

"Well hello Yugi. I know we never had the chance to know eachother very well, but let me explain. I'm Atem's dear uncle. Aknadin!"

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

/Atem's (or Alaric's) POV/

Yugi was not at school. I went and they told me that he stayed for an hour detention, leaving just about ten minutes ago. I cursed myself for missing him before I thanked the teacher and rushing outside.

Atleast I knew he's not hurt. But that could quickly change. I hurried down the sidewalk as I took a walk back to my place. If I know Yugi as much as I think I do, he'd definitely still go to my place.

* * *

/Yugi's POV/

"Surprised right?" Well, I'm looking for your 'Yami'. Would you like to tell me where he is?"

My eyes widened. Atem? He wasn't here? Or... Was he... I went into deep thought before I spoke.

"Atem's not here. I didn't see him!" I called back.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you have. Try to remember you child! Or I'll kill you right here."

I shuddered. Atem wasn't here! He wasn't! I know it because Alaric isn't Atem. U-unless... He lied. But Atem won't lie to me! If he came he would certainly want to meet me! I was so confused. Even so, if Atem was here, or not, I refuse to tell this man anything.

"I know you know, so just tell me! And you can walk freely." He said, venom dripping out of his voice.

"I don't know where he is!" I yelled out. "I don't! Even if I did, I would never tell YOU anything!"

He snarled as he brought his hands close to eachother, the creatures around us being drawn to it, each one merging together to form a big round ball of, darkness. I watched in fear as he pulled his arms back, and prepared to fire.

"You brought this upon yourself!" He yelled.

I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the unknown impact on my body. None came, just a voice.

"Yugi!"

My eyes snapped open to see Alaric a fair distance behind Aknadin. He looked at me fearfully before his eyes widened as they landed upon the back of Aknadin. I saw the smirking face of Aknadin before I saw the darkness he summoned rushing towards me. The last thing I saw was Alaric jumping on the man, knocking him to the ground, but that didn't stop the attack. A golden ball of light did, exploding Aknadins' before it could hit me. The shadows screeching as the dark vanished.

I looked to my left and saw Alaric's mother, panting as she stood in the middle of the road, her left arm outstretched.

My head began to spin as I looked from Alaric to his mother, and to the man on the ground.

"Well, good to see you nephew. I've been looking for you." I heard Aknadin sneer.

"It's been too long uncle." I heard Alaric say.

My eyes widened for the third time since I left school.

Atem!?

* * *

**And there! Secrets are known, and the plot and action has begun! Who's excited!? Lol**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**That's it! I've been away too long and in really stressed out. So, my plan is to take one story at a time. I'm going to finish this one first, then I'll get started on Prince in the Tower. So it might be awhile until then.**

**Excuse my rant, and let's get this story started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 13

My mind buzzed as I absorbed the new found information I just witnessed. Atem?! Here! And he lied to me! But I didn't have time to think about that. I stood still as I watch Atem tackle his uncle, pinning him down on the ground.

Atem was breathing heavily as he struggled to keep his uncle in place. I watch him fumble as Aknadin struggled.

"Atem! Are you okay?" I heard his mother call out as she stood right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I got it." He replied huffing.

I wasn't so sure of that though. Aknadin seemed to be giving in too easily to defeat. I had to warn Atem to keep his guard up. But I barely opened my mouth before I heard a cry. I saw Atem fly back, hitting a tree then crumbling to the ground. Looking towards Aknadin I saw him standing straight, a smirk on his face as he called upon the shadows. His eyes danced a fiery red as he turned towards Atem who was struggling to get up.

I saw Atem's mother summoning another ball of light energy in her own hands, but Aknadin swiftly turned around. I watch him raise a finger as pointed it towards her. The magic that was being summoned in her palm burnt out and disappeared, and she stood, frozen.

"Ha! You think you can stop me!" Aknadin cried out. As he spoke, a dark aura surrounded him, and with one glow of his millenium eye, the shadow realm become more known, the houses and road disappearing completely.

"Aknadin! Why are you doing this?" I heard Atem's mom cry out in frustration.

I turned around and saw Aknadin walking slowly up to Atem.

"Stay away from him!" I cried out, rushing towards Atem who was still lying on the floor, unable to get up.

"Foolish human!" I heard Aknadins voice shout. A rush of magic quickly surrounded me as I stood frozen in place.

"Maybe you should consider the consequences before rushing into danger." He said, a sneer on his face.

My mouth tried to form words, anything that could stop Aknadin. They were hopeless attempts, I knew that much. But I was helpless.

I watched as Aknadin sneered at me, glaring at his mother before giving a laugh, lifting Atem up by his jacket, dangling him in air.

Atem's face was red, his eyes slightly closed as he struggled to stay awake. I could tell he was in pain but, what could I do! The only thing I could do was move my eyes. The feeling in my body was going numb from lack of movement. I looked towards his mother She didn't seem too worried. Her eyes were closed as if she was in deep thought. I could faintly see a dim glow taking form around her, but it would disappear. I just hope she could find some way to get us out of this. If not, I can't imagine what's going to happen.

* * *

/Atem's POV/

My entire body ached as my uncle roughly pulled me up by my jacket. I could even keep my eyes open to look at him as they drooped and felt as if they weighed a ton. My head won't stay straight as they stayed bent. I couldn't see what happened to my mother, or Yugi for that matter.

Suddenly, I felt Aknadin's hand grab my chin, forcing my head up to look at his sneering face.

"Not so strong now, are you?" He said teasingly before he let go of my chin, my head falling back into place.

"Pathetic." He said, disgust in his voice.

"You'll never get away with this." I managed to croak out.

"Oh, but I think I already have!" He exclaimed, making a gesture with his hand.

I was about to say something when I felt a sharp pain jab at my chest. I gasped as I felt like my heart stop, a chill running through my body. I went immensely cold as I started struggling to breathe, my eyes wide as I saw my uncles sneering face.

"I see my soul eater is doing it's job quite well."

I tried to muster a well enough glare to send his way, but he just laughed.

"I can't believe I've finally won! Now, I just don't know what to do!"

I could 'feel' the soul eater wrapping itself around my organs. Just taking a breath seemed to be a very hard thing to do. I was weak. The thing I despised the most. I can't save Yugi, my mother, or even myself. Let alone the world from this maniac.

My entire body felt like they were on fire, I no longer have any feel for my legs or arms. My head felt heavy until I could no longer keep it up. Before I could stop, my head fell against my uncles chest. My breathing slowed, my head felt fuzzy as everything pained me. Aknadin didn't do anything, but he did stiffen. I almost smiled at that. I would never understand why he hated me so much. But that thought was cut short as he pulled my head up and threw me back to the ground.

"You brat! How dare you!" His voice shook with anger, venom and hatred dripping from his voice. I didn't know if I should be scared or not.

"I've had enough of you. So now it's time to finish you off in the most painful way."

I heard his voice that seemed excited in a sick and twisted way. My eyes were barely open as I lay of the ground. I could see Yugi and mother now. Yugi is looking at me wide eyed. Tears were close to springing out of his eyes. I gave him a small yet assuring smile.

My mother had her eyes closed, her energy surrounding her form faintly, but it was there. She shouldn't try, it's too late now. The thought made me pity myself.

"I realised, one soul eater inside of you wasn't enough, so, how about an army!" He exclaimed.

My eyes widened as I looked at my uncle. He was smirking, his arms out as I saw soul eaters appear rapidly, surrounding us both.

Seeing my shocked expression, he laughed out loud.

"Scared nephew? Do you think your end is painful enough?" He sneered at me, before he yelled out a final word to me.

"Goodbye!" And with that, his arms thrust forward, pointing directly at me. Soul eaters following orders as they all rushed forward. I closed my eyes before they hit.

* * *

/Yugi's POV/

His smile, looked defeated. He's giving up! I so badly wanted to tell him not too, but my mouth couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. If I could breakdown and cry, I would. But the spell wouldn't even allow that. As he turned away, all I could do to show my pain was let my tears fall.

Soul eaters started showing up, and fast. There were so many that surrounded them, I couldn't see anymore. I could only listen to Aknadin's harsh words.

I felt like sobbing. I realised what's going to happen, how it's all going to end. We were all losing hope and his mother seemed to have lost it since she didn't even look at Atem.

Aknadin is planning on forcing all those beasts into him, to kill him off in the most painful way. And all those past events finally clicked. He was slowly dying. The attack at school, his sickness. And yet he didn't tell me. I'm his friend, his partner. If he didn't want to let the others know, he could have atleast told me. How I wished the others were here right now.

My head snapped up as I heard Aknadin give a last cry, the soul eaters rushing forward at Atem.

But at that moment, I felt something explode not too far beside me. I looked and saw his mother, standing and moving. She looked mad. She raised an arm towards me before a ball of energy surrounded me, then breaking the seal.

I dropped to the ground, moving my hands and fingers to get them working again. My legs struggled to stand up as I balanced myself up. As soon as I was sure I could move, I took a step forward as I watched Atem's mother raise her arms once more and straight at the turned back of Aknadin.

"Leave my son alone!" With that, the ball of fiery energy fired towards him, throwing him down.

"You! How did you get out!" He snarled as he wiped the dust away from his face and standing up once again.

"I'm not as weak as you take me to be Aknadin." His mother said, her voice even.

"Ha! I never said you were, My Queen. But either way, you'll die alongside your son."

"We'll see about that." She said, firing another ball of energy which Aknadin easily dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He yelled.

"I will!" She yelled back.

I looked at Atem, then ran full speed ahead. I was going to get to him no matter what.

Aknadin must have seen me, because then he shouted, "Not so fast little one!"

I ran faster, unsure of what he was planning before I felt something wrap around my feet. I stumbled and fell to the ground, hitting my head against the cold concrete of the sidewalk. I tried to get up as I felt my forehead where I got hit. I felt something wet and sticky. I looked at my fingers and saw blood. My vision swam as my eyes droop.

No no no no no. Not now, I have to help Atem!

But that idea went down the drain when my head fell once again as darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Yeah I had to stop here. Sorry because if I didn't, it would have went on and on! So until next time!**

**Plus, just a heads up, story is soon coming to an end. Just two more chapters to go! Hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, this is the END of the story. There's an epilogue next chapter and it's over. And I also wanted to keep the story in with the title, so I've thought of something.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 14

My head pounded as silence ran through my head. My eyes were still closed, but I could open them. All I saw was darkness, but not for long. I suddenly opened my eyes, and noticed I was in a very particular scene. A scene I knew very well...

_I dropped to the ground next to Atem's almost lifeless body. I didn't know what to do. I sat there staring at him letting my unknown tears fall to the ground. I tried to touch him. Comfort him in anyway I could. But my fingers just ran through him._

_While I was mourning I didn't notice the black cloud on the ground moving closer to Atem's body. When I finally did notice was when the black cloud covered up almost half of his body. I got scared. What was happening. My heart started to pound as I realised what was happening. The creatures are taking him with them! They got to his neck, then his ears, and a few more seconds he was totally engulfed in the darkness. I saw a pool of black and then it started to fade. When it was gone, so was Atem. He's gone._

My vision went black again, but I still couldn't open my eyes! What does this all mean? D-does it mean Atem will die. Are they going to take him away? The dream and what's happening now is all connecting. The attackers is my dream are the soul eaters. Atem looked different in my dream because he was hiding his identity. Being someone he's not. And that scene with him dying, is that happening right now? While I'm laying here, is Atem dying? I couldn't bear to think. I needed to wake up. I need to open my eyes!

But then, like a big rush everything went fast as the darkness changed to light once again. The scenes were quick and short as they flew before my eyes.

First I saw a scene of Atem on the ground. Mana and Mahad, a maniacal laughter of Aknadin and then I saw myself with the millenium puzzle glowing around me.

* * *

/Atem's POV/

My eyes shot open as I felt an excruciating pain soar through my entire body. I screamed in pain as my vision quickly swam infront my eyes, tears prickling them.

I could feel the beasts crawling inside me, eating me on the inside. Darkness surrounded me as I realised that there were still more soul eaters going into my chest from all parts of my body. Instantly my head started to ache as if it was about to explode. My arms were hurting so badly I was ready to hit them on the ground, but I couldn't move. I felt something tug at my lunges which stopped my breathing immediately. I opened my mouth, trying to get some air into me, but, nothing. There was something in my throat, blocking any air from getting into my system. But it was soon released, air able to flow once again. But that wasn't the end.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream that sounded like a bird dying and the chalkboard being scraped right in the core of my ear. It lasted for less than three seconds, but those seconds were too long as I suddenly went deaf. My head shook as I couldn't hear anything after that. Thinking my pain was over as no more soul eaters were scene around me, I was proved wrong. Something slammed into my chest, cracks being heard as my ribs no doubt broke. Blood spurted out of my mouth as I coughed and choked. My body racked with coughs and harsh breaths as my entire body felt as if it was going through a shredder. I clawed at my arms and chest, struggling with the immense pain. Grazing my fingers across the 'floor' of the shadow realm. I groaned as my stomach clenched as I felt my life being pulled out of me. My eyes were growing dark as my mind went blank, then they closed.

* * *

/Yugi's POV/

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked up. All I saw were trees before I looked beside me and saw no sign of Atem's mother or Aknadin. I slowly got up until I was on my hands and knees before I turned to my right where Atem was supposed to be. But, it was not what I expected.

He was alone. No soul eaters around him, nothing. And worst of all, he wasn't moving.

I sprung to my feet before I ran full speed ahead. I got next to him no time, skidding on the ground as I came to a stop dropping down beside him. Tears prickled my eyes as I looked at his lifeless face. I hesitantly put my hand on his chest. Nothing. I couldn't feel a heartbeat.

Silent sobs erupted as I picked his head up and cradled it on my lap, brushing strands of blond hair from his face.

"It's not fair." I said quietly to myself. "You didn't deserve this. None of this."

I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around slightly and looked up.

"Mana?" I said, awe struck.

Mana was in her Dark Magician Girl outfit, standing right there.

"Yes Yugi, it's me. And so is Mahad and the former Pharaoh." She said quietly. I saw her kneel down and look at Atem. Sorrow edged in her eyes, stray tears slipping out.

"H-he's gone..." I said in a whisper.

"No Yugi. He's not. We'll figure something out. We'll get him back."

"How? How can we get him back?! Mana, he's gone! They took him!" I yelled out in frustration.

I saw Mana give me a sad look before I looked away.

"Look out!" I heard Mana suddenly yell as she shoved me out of the way as she quickly casted a shield spell around us.

I watched as the dark ball of shadows fly by, then disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Turning my head, I saw Mahad as he was shooting his own magic at Aknadin, one knocking Aknadin straight it the gut as he fell over on his sides.

"Stay here." Mana told me as she ran off towards Mahad. I looked at Atem. He was still the same, he actually looked quite peaceful. I then noticed a shadow cast over us. Looking up I saw Atem's mother, her hands to her mouth in shock as she kneeled down and looked at Atem, almost scared actually. She just stared, shocked. Fires and light would light up the dark realm, grunts and shouts as people got hit.

I don't know how many people were behind my turned back, or where they came from. But I didn't care about any of that. All that matters was my best friend, the person I looked up to and considered a brother, practically dead in my arms.

Only then did I turn around when Atem's mother took him in her arms. I slowly turned around, looking at the scene. The Priests of the Pharaohs court were all there! Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, Seth, and the former Pharaoh himself. I stared at Atem's father, noticing the major differences. I guess Atem got his looks from his mother. I jumped back slightly when I saw an enormous ball of energy, gets thrown towards the pharaoh, but he gets out of the way in time, sending those who were in it's way, flying backwards. I shielded my eyes from the brightness of the explosions, before I heard a scream as I was pushed away, landing on my chest.

I looked up to see what happened, and found myself right next to Aknadin. He was holding Atem up, and arm holding his body up from around his waist. Aknadin's appearance told me he had went through a lot.

His clothes was singed, his face and arms bruised, and slight blood dripping from his left eye. Looking closer, I realised, the millenium eye was missing! I felt sick looking at him, so I looked away.

"Give up brother! You're defenseless!" I looked and saw the it was the Pharaoh who spoke.

"I say otherwise! If you can't remember, I have your one and only child in my possession. So why don't you just follow orders and no harm will come to him." Aknadin sneered as he saw the Pharaohs face stiffen.

"It's too late for that Aknadin! You hurt him, so now you're going to pay!" Seth yelled out, his millenium rod pointed towards his so called father.

"Oh really? But there is a way you can save him..." Aknadin teased, looking at Atem's body.

"Tell us!" Mahad exclaimed.

"No no, I want something first. I'll tell you, but first, you hand me the millennium puzzle."

My eyes widened as I spun around to look at the Pharaoh. He had the same shocked expression on his face. Then slowly but surely, he began to remove the puzzle from his neck. I saw as he approached Aknadin with it, Aknadin's smile getting bigger and bigger by the moment in a sick way.

"My Pharaoh! Don't do this! He lies!" Seth yelled out desperately.

"Then it's a risk I'm willing to take." He said back evenly. Reaching Aknadin, he hands him the puzzle, taking a step back.

Then suddenly, Aknadin flings Atem behind him, Atem landing on his stomach, his arms next to his head.

I saw blood start to pool around his head.

Something snapped inside me that moment. I felt a surge of energy I didn't know I had before rush through me as I looked up, and shot Aknadin the most hated and angered glare ever. He doesn't see me, he's too busy gloating, the millenium puzzle hanging loosely on his arm. Then, at the speed of lightning I got up and grabbed the puzzle, Aknadin shocked, unable to move for a few seconds. I get a decent distance away from him, the puzzle held tightly in my hands.

"See Aknadin! No you don't have it anymore!" I called out, lifting the puzzle to my head.

"Don't you dare!" He yells out to me. He frantically calls upon his soul eaters, sending them quickly towards me. I then loop the chain around my neck, smiling as the feeling of having it brought peace to my mind. I held the puzzle with my left, my right hand outstretched. Taking one last look at Aknadin, I do a sweeping motion with my arm, wiping all his creatures out.

He stares at me wide eyed.

I lift my hands once more. "This is for Yami!" I cry out. And in one swift motion, I had created a huge ball of magic, using all the strength I could possibly have, and sending it straight towards Aknadin.

I watched as Aknadin go wide eyed before being seen unmoving on the ground. Shada and Karim run up to him, taking his arms and tying them behind his back. He's not dead, just probably severely injured. He limps as they carry him off, but he didn't stop there...

"He's gone! You're too late, he's dead so I still won! You didn't win this. You never had a chance!" He laughs manically as they carried him off.

I drop to my knees out of exhaustion as the shadow realm slowly disappeared. But I got up and staggered over to Atem, dropping down beside him as I looked at the Pharaoh, seeing his sullen face. But he then suddenly spoke.

"We can save him, but sacrifices needed to be made." I watch him look at his wife who gave him a curious glance.

Seth then spoke up. "When Aknadin broke through to the worls of the living, he never closed it. So we were able to get here as well."

"And another thing." Mahad says. "We found a history of the soul eaters that was etched into a wall in a small cave. Along with the soul eaters powers, they also have weaknesses. They never finish the soul. They always leave crumbs behind."

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"I mean, that there's still a little piece of his soul left. But not much as you can see..." He says slowly, looking down at Atem.

"But we can save him. If he goes to the afterlife, he won't have a fully functional soul. It would be as if he never even had one. Whoever controls the soul eaters, expect that the person who's soul has been consumed would return to the afterlife." The Pharaoh says.

"What if they don't?" I say.

"If they don't, they're soul can recreate itself. By staying in the body it can take form again and become whole. It seems Aknadin missed that part."

I looked at Atem, hope shining in my eyes. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that Atem should stay here. To let his body recreate. But he would havae to live here like a mortal, and die like one too."

I saw his mother's eyes widen, then soften. "If that's what it takes to save him, then be it." She said quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again." The Pharaoh says, hugging her gently. He then looks up at me.

"Yugi, if my son trusts you as much as he does, then I have no doubt to trust you as well. Will you take care of him?" He asks.

I nodded my head furiously as waves of emotion rushed out of me. I was smiling, but tears ran down my eyes as well as I quickly wiped them away.

He smiles at me. "Thank you." He says.

"Anytime." I say, a reassuring smile on my face.

* * *

**O.O Ending! Wow! Well, not really... There's an Epilogue! And it would be scarily short and then it's over. Hope you liked it, reveiw please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers readers and followers for sticking with me until the end because Ta Da! it's the last chapter. It's been great writing it and the support from you guys were awesome! Thanks! Read and review!**

**Ps: since I didn't have much of Atem's POV in the last chapter, this chapter is entirely from his POV. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

The Dream...

Chapter 15: Epilogue

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as I adjusted to the lit room. Still laying down as I looked around the bedroom, I couldn't help but feel that it felt familiar... Wait! This is Yugi's room! But, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was...

I sighed. What happened while I was out? What happened to Aknadin? Did he win? Wait, am I dead?! No that's ridiculous...

As I was having a mini argument in my head, I heard a squeak as the door opened, a familiar tri coloured head peeking in. Seeing me awake, he straightened and stepped in, a bowl of something in his hand as I later recognized as soup as he set it on the night table.

"Be right back."He says before he left, leaving the door slightly opened.

I turned my focus to the ceiling as I heard the door open again. Expecting it to be Yugi, I didn't bother removing my eyes from its staring contest with the ceiling. Until someone who sounded nothing like Yugi say my name.

"Atem."

I looked up at the person who spoke and saw my Mother and Father. Mother quickly hugged me, father grabbing a chair and sitting down on it.

"W-what happened?" I said, confusion taking over my brain.

I heard father give a small sigh before he turned and smiled. "Aknadin has been defeated. He's now with the Priests where he cannot cause anymore trouble. He's been separated from his millennium eye so he won't be able to control any magic."

I mentally sighed, relieved that he was gone. But, I turned back to my father.

"But, what about me? Wasn't I supposed to...to..." I trailed off.

Father gives me a pat on my leg that was covered by the blanket.

"Yes, that's true. But we found a way to stop it and keep you here. Majority of your soul was gone, only a part left. You have to recreate it. "

"I don't understand." I say.

"You're staying in the present to heal. Forever. You're a mortal again. You can live life to the fullest."

My eyes widen in both shock and sadness.

"But don't worry." Mother says quickly. "We'll see you again one day."

"Wait, you're going to?!" I say, a huge lump forming in my throat.

She nods. "But we'll see eachother again. I promise." She envelops me in a tight hug as she sniffled. Letting me go, father gives me a hug too.

"But we have to go now. You've been asleep for almost six days. We stayed until you woke up. So now we have to go."

My mother kisses me on the forehead as she slowly follows my dad to the door. They both look at me one last time, then leaves. The door shutting behind them.

"Goodbye..." I say quietly.

I held my tears in as I just fell back against the pillow, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

I looked up as Yugi walked in, carrying a few, or a lot of papers in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

I nod.

There was an awkward silence as we both went into deep thought. I first broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

He looks at me, looking surprised.

"For what? You don't need to say sorry." He says.

"I should have told you, but yet, I didn't."

He doesn't say anything for a while. "Hey, that's okay. I know, you were just trying to protect me. I forgive you.

"I put you through danger for too long before. I didn't want that happening again." I say.

"Yami, it's okay. We're a team and you're my friend. I'll always be there for you no matter what. You're practically family. And according to the law..." He says, waving the sheets of papers in the air. "You are my older brother who was away in Egypt, just recently coming back to permanently live with us." A big smile is on his face as he hands me the papers.

I look through them. After a moment I look at him with wide eyes. "How did you get these?" I exclaim.

"A little help from Kaiba, and a lot of help from Mokuba. And a lot of lies... Well, Mokuba had to help us beg him. He didn't even let us finish before kicking us out." Yugi laughed. "But he did. And we're forever in debt to him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't make you pay him back." I say, sitting up properly as I leaned against the headboard.

"Oh, he wasn't going to alright. But then Joey knocked over one of his most valuable vases and now Joey is now being Kaiba's slave for a week. Joey was not happy." Yugi shakes his head sadly.

"Well I guess I also owe Joey one too..." I say, laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess you do." Yugi says, laughing along with me.

We sit there enjoying eachother's company as I slowly drink the soup Yugi brought for me. As I finished, he takes it and leaves.

"You should get some rest Yami. You look horrible." He says laughing.

"Not nice." I say, pouting a little.

He giggles. "I'll be back in a little while, okay." He says.

I nod. He then closes the door.

I burrow under the blanket, tucking it securely around me. I stare at the floor, thinking about stuff. I know that I'll see my parents again. I'm with Yugi now and hopefully there's no more danger coming. Things are going to be okay. I have my friends, and I have Yugi. I close my eyes as I let the dreams consume me, filling me with hope. Everything will be okay.

-*- End -*-

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you all loved the story. Thanks again for all your support and reviews are certainly appreciated! Cookies for everyone! Bye!**

**#Watch out for my new story, _"The Ghost of Yami Atem."_**


End file.
